Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan
by AWM SS
Summary: Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila seluruh keluarga mu dibunuh? kau akan membalas dendam pada pembunuh itu atau memaafkannya? Menurutmu, apa jawabanmu bila kau medapat tugas yang sangat berat? Kau akan menjawab Ya atau Tidak? Menurutku, aku akan menjawab bahwa aku akan membalas dendam kepada pembunuh itu dan akan menerima tugas berat itu, karena itu adalah tujuan hidupku.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan. © AWM SS**

••

•

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

••

•

 **Rated: T (Suatu saat bisa naik ke M)**

••

•

 **Naruto x...**

••

•

Pada zaman dahulu, pada awal terbentuknya bumi dan sebelum terciptanya makluk-makluk penghuni bumi dan berbagai macam kehidupan lainnya, KAMI-SAMA telah menciptakan terlebih dahulu 2 orang Malaikat berbeda gender.

Kedua Malaikat itu sangatlah patuh kepada-NYA. Mereka selalu mematuhi segala sesuatu yang diperintahkan oleh-NYA tanpa ada bantahan.

Suatu hari, KAMI-SAMA memberikan sebuah tugas seumur hidup kepada mereka berdua. Dan tugas mereka adalah tinggal Underworld.

Awalnya mereka berdua melayangkan protes kepada KAMI-SAMA, mereka mengira bahwa KAMI-SAMA akan membuang mereka. KAMI-SAMA'pun akhirnya menjelaskan maksud dari tugas yang ia berikan, yaitu untuk mengelola Underworld menjadi layak untuk dihuni makhluk hidup.

Mereka berdua'pun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Sebagai hadiah atas kepatuhan mereka selama ini, KAMI-SAMA'pun memberikan salah satu dari buah terlarang yang ia ciptakan. Buah itu bernama buah Chakra, suatu buah yang berasal dari pohon terlarang Shinju. Bukan hanya itu, mereka'pun juga diberi keistimewaan yaitu boleh keluar dari sifat Malaikat yang telah ditetapkan oleh-NYA, termasuk saling mencintai.

•••

•••

Hari berganti minggu, Minggu berganti bulan, dan Bulan bergati tahun. Tak terasa satu tahun telah dilewati oleh kedua pasangan Malaikat itu tinggal di Underworld. Mereka'pun telah menjalin cinta dan telah dikaruniai seorang anak.

Kedua Malaikat yang sebelumnya tidak memiliki nama akhirnya memberikan nama pada diri mereka sendiri dan memberikan nama pada anak mereka ditambah dengan nama khusus yaitu Ootsutsuki, yang merupakan gabungan dari nama mereka, Ootsu dan Tsuki.

•••

•••

•••

Kini telah genap satu abad kedua Malaikat itu menjadi Raja dan Ratu di Underworld. Untuk keadaan Underworld saat ini telah mengalami banyak perubahan. Dari yang sebelumnya hanya beruba tanah tandus kini Underworld telah menjadi layaknya bumi yabg ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan. Kedua Malaikat itu'pun kini telah dikaruniai banyak keturunan dan akhirnya dengan izin dari KAMI-SAMA mereka mengawinkan anak-anak mereka dengan saudaranya sendiri hingga akhirnya terlahirlah sebuah klan pertama di dunia yaitu Klan Ootsutsuki.

Selama satu abad ini pula, KAMI-SAMA telah menciptakan makhluk-makhluk baru yaitu hewan, dan Iblis lalu tak lupa pula IA menciptakan Malaikat-Malaikat baru yang menggantikan tugas kedua Malaikat yang telah ia tugaskan untuk mengelola Undermorld.

Tapi, Malaikat-Malaikat yang ia ciptakan saat ini banyak yang membangkang perintah-NYA dan akhirnya KAMI-SAMA'pun menjatuhi hukuman pada Malaikat yang membangkang berupa sayap yang berubah warna menjadi hitam dan juga diusir dari Surga.

Suatu hari, KAMI-SAMA kembali menciptakan makhluk baru yang IA sebut Manusia. IA'pun memerintahkan semua Malaikat dan Iblis untuk bersujud dihadapan manusia pertama itu.

Para Malaikat tanpa bantahan sedikit'pun segera menuruti perintah AYAH mereka. Tapi, berbeda makhluk, berbeda pula sifat. Iblis yang merasa drajatnya lebih tinggi karena mereka diciptakan dari api, tidak seperti Manusia yang diciptakan dari tanah, dengan angkuhnya para Iblis menyuarakan keyakinan mereka diwakili oleh Iblis terkuat diantara mereka yaitu Satan Lucifer. KAMI-SAMA yang mendengar keangkuhan para iblis akhirnya mengusir seluruh Iblis dari Surga. Tapi untungnya KAMI-SAMA masih berbaik hati sehingga IA memerintahkan para Iblis untuk tinggal di Underworld dan tunduk dibawah Malaikat pertama yang IA ciptakan.

Para Iblis'pun menyetujuinya begitupula dengan klan Ootsutsuki yang berkuasa di Underworld.

•••

•••

•••

Pada suatu hari, Lucifer yang merupakan pemimpin para iblis yang pada awalnya memiliki sifat serakah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menguasai tahta Underworld.

Lucifer sebenarnya tahu bahwa levelnya berada jauh dibawah level seluruh anggota klan Ootsutsuki. Maka, dengan alasan itulah dia dan ketiga temannya merencanakan sebuah siasat licik untuk mengancurkan klan Ootsutsuki.

Dan akhirnya, pada malam itu Lucifer mengundang seluruh anggota Klan Ootsutsuki makan malam bersama di mansionnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan klan Ootsutsuki, Lucifer telah meracuni makanan dan minuman mereka dengan racun yang sangat mematikan hasil penelitiannya bersama ketiga temannya. Seluruh anggota Klan Ootsutsuki'pun tewas seketika.

Tapi diluar dugaan mereka, Lord Ootsutsuki yang merupakan malaikat pertama masih bisa bertahan hidup dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus yang amat sangat dahsyat. Yaitu jurus yang mengangkat semua benda dari kecil sampai besar menjadi sebuah bola yang kelak disebut sebagai bulan. Jurus itu berhasil menjebak hampir 3/4 populasi iblis yang ada pada saat itu.

Namun sayang, walaupun Lord Ootsutsuki telah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan nya yang tersisa pada malam itu, Lucifer berhasil selamat dan menduduki tahta kerajaan Underworld.

••••

••••

••••

Beberapa tahun setelah malam pembantaian itu, Malaikat jatuh datang ke Underworld dan mengklaim sebagian wilayah Underworld menjadi milik mereka yang kemudian mereka beri nama sebagai Grigory.

Fraksi Iblis tentu saja tidak terima dengan itu dan menyatakan perang pada Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, dan akhirnya perang besar itu terjadi.

Karena perang yang terjadi antara Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh semakin memanas, Kami-Sama'pun akhirnya turun kemedan perang didampingi oleh Fraksi Malaikat untuk menengahi peperangan tersebut. Bukannya berhenti atau mereda, perang itu malah menjadi semakin panas karena Fraksi Malaikat malah ikut terseret kedalamnya.

Perang'pun semakin memanas tatkala dua Naga Surgawi menggunakan arena pertempuran ketiga Fraksi itu untuk bertarung. Namun akhirnya kedua Naga itu berhasil dihentikan oleh orang misterius berpakaian layaknya seorang Assassin dari Fraksi Malaikat yang membawa pedang suci Excalibur.

Perang'pun terus berlanjut hingga masing-masing pemimpin dari Fraksi itu gugur, bahkan Kami-Sama'pun juga tewas dalam perang tersebut.

••••

••••

••••

••••

"Hei, lihat! Dia kan manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan." Bisik seorang perempuan disaat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik berjalan memasuki gerbang Kuoh Academy.

"Benar. Aku tidak menyangka, kenapa orang tanpa kemampuan seperti dia bisa masuk di sekolah ini?" Balas teman disebelahnya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menanggapi bisik-bisik dan tatapan merendahkan dari setiap murid Kuoh Academy yang ia lewati. Terus berjalan melalui koridor yang penuh akan penghinaan sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 2-B. ~kriet!~ Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan langsung disambut dengan bisik-bisik merendahkan dari seluruh penghuni kelas itu. Pemuda itu hanya menganggap semua hinaan itu sebagai angin yang dapat berlalu begitu cepat, ia'pun akhirnya sampai ditrmpat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling belakang dan dekat jendela. "Satu lagi hari yang membosankan." Ujar Pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hohoho...Lihatlah ini, manusia lemah ini ternyata masih berani menginjakkan kakinya di Kuoh Academy." Hina seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sambil berjalan menuju meja pemuda itu..

"Pergi dariku!" Perintah pemuda itu datar.

"Hohoho...Kau sudah berani sekarang." Ujar pria itu yang diketahui bernama Hyodou Issei, murid paling populer di Kuoh Academy karena memiliki sebuah artifak suci yang disebut Sacred Gear dengan level longinus, Boosted Gear. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga merupakan member dari Occult Research Club yang diketuai oleh Rias Gremory yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer.

"Kau ingin merasakan ini?" Ujar Issei sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan yang dibalut oleh Gauntlet berwarma merah yang merupakan bentuk dari Boosted Gear.

"Memang kau bisa?" Remeh pemuda itu dengan ucapan yang masih tetap datar.

Issei yang merasa diremehkan tentu saja terbakar emosinya. "Sialan kau!" Geram Issei sambil mengangkat tangan berbalut gauntlet nya. ~teng! tong! teng! tong!~ Bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel masuk, Issei melesatkan tangannya dengan sasaran wajah pemuda itu.

Namun, ~kriet!~ pintu kelas 2-B itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian jas yang diketahui adalah guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu.

~whuss!~ Laju tangan Issei'pun seketika berhenti dan mengakibatkan hembusan angin menerpa wajah pemuda itu. "Ini belum selesai, lemah!" Ancam Issei sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

•••

•••

Bel istirahat telah berkumandang diseluruh Kuoh Academy. Seluruh murid yang sebelumnya berada dikelas untuk menuntut ilmu langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pergi tempat kegemaran mereka untuk mengisi perut. Kantin.

Tapi, hal berbeda dilakukan oleh salah satu murid Kuoh Academy berambut putih jabrik ini yang satu ini. Disaat semua murid berbodong-bondong untuk pergi ke kantin, ia malah pergi ke atap academy yang merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk memandang awan. "Rating game ya." Gumam pemuda.

"Rating game? Apa kau ingin menunjukkan kemampuan mu yang sebenarnya, Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas pagar pembatas dengan 12 sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

"Azazel!" Desis pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang belum mengetahui apa hubungan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bernama Naruto dengan Azazel yang kalian ketahui sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka adalah sepasang guru dan murid, yang dimana Azazel adalah guru dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu sebelum ia jatuh dari Surga. Nah, mungkin sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini sampai-sampai ia bisa dilatih oleh mantan Archangel yang saat ini telah bermutasi menjadi Gubernur Malaikat jatuh.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Azazel. Aku ingin segera menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya aku ini kepada makhluk-makhluk busuk yang tak tau caranya berterima kasih itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar seperti menyimpan kemarahan yang teramat sangat besar dengan 'makhluk busuk yang tak tau cara berterima kasih'.

"Jadi kau belum bisa melupakan dendammu itu, Naruto." Ujar Azazel dengan disertai hembusan nafas lelah.

"Kau tau sendiri seperti apa aku ini, Azazel."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kau mau melakukan apa, itu adalah hak mu. Lagi pula mereka juga telah membunuh banyak malaikat jatuh yang setia kepadaku." Ujar Azazel. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah lelah dengan makhluk yang selalu dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'makhluk busuk yang tak tau cara berterima kasih' ini, banyak dari bawahan setianya yang telah dibunuh oleh jenis makhluk itu secara diam-diam dan saat ketahuan, mereka tidak mau mengakuinya dan malah menyatakan perang kepada Fraksi yang dipimpinnya.

"Ohh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku memiliki sebuah kabar baik untukmu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak butuh kabar baik, Azazel karena semua kabar yang datang kepadaku pasti hanyalah kabar buruk."

"Yang ini berbeda, Naruto. Yang ini pasti benar-benar baik untukmu, Naruto."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Azazel, tidak ada kabar baik untukku." Naruto'pun bangkit dari acara duduknya dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu.

"Aku berhasil menemukan 'Dia'. Ujar Azazel dan dengan ucapan itu, ia sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa?"

Azazel menampakkan senyum misteriusnya. "'Dia'. Orang yang pernah kau katakan padaku saat aku masih menjadi gurumu. Orang yang pernah kau ceritakan bahwa kau telah membuat janji akan menikah dengannya saat kau sudah dewasa."

~Deg!~ Mata Naruto seketika melebar. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja Azazel sudah berada didepannya persis. "Dimana dia." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dan ekspresi yang menggambar kerinduan yang teramat sangat pada sosok yang dipanggil 'Dia' oleh Azazel.

"Tapi aku belum yakin seratus persen itu adalah 'Dia'. Tapi, dari ciri-ciri yang pernah kau sebutkan kepadaku, hampir 100% mirip dengannya."

"Katakan dimana 'Dia'!" Perintah Naruto dengan nada bicara meninggi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi, sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin kau memastikan dulu orang ini benar-benar 'Dia' yang kau ceritaka padaku atau bukan." Azazel menyerahkan selembar foto berukuran sedang kepada Naruto. Difoto itu terlukis sesosok perempuan menggunakan Kimono dengan mata ametyst tanpa pupil.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, air matanya mengumpul dipelupuk mata sebelum akhirnya merayap melewati pipinya dan jatuh membasahi atap Kuoh Academy. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa orang yang telah ia cintai sejak masih bocah, orang yang ia kira telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya ternyata masih hidup.

"Dimana dia, Azazel? Cepat katakan!" Ujar Naruto dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Dia ada di...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimensi lain."

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Bagaimana dengan fict baru saya? Bagus kah? Jelek kah?**

 **P/I (pojok info): Di Fict ini saya berencana membuat seluruh iblis bersifat selayaknya sifat iblis yang kalian ketahui. (Semua iblis bersifat buruk)**

 **Di Fict ini, civil war antara Anti Satan Faction dan Pro Old Stan Faction tidak pernah terjadi, berarti seluruh iblis dari golongan Maou lama masih tinggal di Underworld.**

 **Underworld bukanlah Neraka. Jadi, Underworld adalah semacam dimensi lain yang berada dibawah tanah.**

 **(Saya mau bertanya kepada para reader yang mau menjawab, di Anime HS DXD, Underworld itu adalah Neraka atau bukan? Kalau Underworld memanglah Neraka, maka saya akan membuatnya seperti penjelasan diatas.)**

 **Oke, mungkin hanya itu P/I yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih atas Review yang anda berikan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan. © AWM SS**  
 **••**  
 **•**  
 **Disclimer: NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**  
 **••**  
 **•**  
 **Rated: T (Suatu saat bisa naik ke M)**  
 **••**  
 **•**  
 **Naruto x...**  
 **••**  
 **•**

* * *

Pagi hari di Kuoh Academy. Kini terlihat di aula Kuoh Academy yang biasa nya sepi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat yang ramai. Karena apa? Karena hari ini merupakan hari dilaksanakannya ajang bergengsi, Rating Game. Sebuah ajang yang ditujukan kepada semua murid (yang mau mengikutinya) Academy Kuoh, baik itu Manusia Spesial (pengguna SG atau kekuatan lainnya.) maupun Iblis dan juga Malaikat Jatuh.

Kenapa hanya ketiga makhluk itu saja yang mengikuti Rating Game, dimana Malaikat?

Jawabannya adalah...Karena Fraksi Malaikat tidak pernah mengirimkan anggotanya untuk menjadi murid melainkan hanya menjadi guru maupun staf sekolah saja.

Kenapa di Academy ini dihuni oleh tiga makhluk yang saling bertentangan?

Jawaban: Karena Academy Kuoh sebenarnya merupakan simbol perdamaian yang didirikan oleh ketiga Fraksi itu pasca terjadinya Great War. Dan baru akhir-akhir ini mereka mempersilahkan manusia pemilik kekuatan spesial untuk memasukinya.

"Ekhemm! Baiklah semuanya, Rating Game akan segera kita mulai, jadi saya harap kalian mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan saya katakan hanya sekali dengan sebaik-baiknya." Seru salah seorang panitia penyelenggara Rating Game melalui pegeras suara. Seluruh murid'pun langsung membentuk bebarapa barisan.

"Baiklah, peraturan untuk Rating Game kali ini sama seperti Rating Game sebelumnya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini Rating Game akan sangat ganas, bagi mereka yag kurang beruntung. Untuk Rating Game kali ini kita akan menggunakan format yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, yaitu satu lawan satu, tetapi untuk kali ini kita memberlakukan 3 format berbeda, yaitu satu lawan satu, Satu lawan kelompok, dan kelompok lawan kelompok." Banyak reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh para murid tatkala panitia Rating Game mengucapkan format pertandingan, ada yang menunjukkan reaksi senang, yaitu untuk mereka yang telah memiliki kelompok. Ada juga yang tidak terima, yaitu mereka yang tidak memiliki kelompok. Ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja, seolah hal itu tidak menjadi beban utuknya, dia adalah murid berambut putih jabrik yang sedari tadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berdiri diam dibarisannya.

"Kita akan mengundi siapa yang akan melawan siapa melalui komputer ini." Tembok dibelakang panitia itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak keatas seperti sebuah pintu dan memunculkan layar monitor berukuran besar. "Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera kita mulai, jadi carilah tempat menonton yang kalian sukai di Colusseum ini, dan berdoalah semoga kalian mendapat lawan yang sepadan!" Aula itu tiba-tiba memudar layaknya sebuah hologram dan berubah menjadi layaknya Colluseum dengan monitor disalah satu tembok tertingginya.

Layar monitor itu mulai mengacak nama-nama peserta maupun kelompok dengan sangat cepat dan selang beberapa detik kemudian nama-nama itu bethenti dan memunculkan nama pasangan pertama yang akan bertanding.

Pertandingan pertama ini berlangsung cukup lama karena pertandingan pertama ini adalah satu lawan satu.

•••

Layar monitor itu kembali mengacak nama-nama peserta yang akan bertanding untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa detik kemudian nama-nama itu berhenti dan memunculkan sepasang nama yang nantinya akan bertarung. Kedua nama itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto VS Riser Phenex.

Naruto hanya memandang datar layar monitor itu kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju arena.

Dilain sisi terlihat seorang iblis berambut pirang dengan sombongnya mengeluarkan sayap api dipunggungnya dan dengan sekali kepakan, ia terbang menuju tengah arena pertarungan. Dia adalah Riser Phenex, seorang Iblis murni dari Klan Phenex. Klan Phenex mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan api sesuka mereka selain itu, mereka juga memilik daya regenerasi yang cepat sehingga klan ini sering disebut klan abadi.

"KALAH KAN MANUSIA LEMAH ITU, RISER-SAMA!"

"HAJAR DIA SEKARAT, RISER-SAMA!"

"BUAT DIA SEKARAT, RISER-SAMA!"

Seperti itulah sorak sorai para penonton yang semuanya mendukung Riser tanpa ada satu'pun yang mendukung Naruto.

~whuss! tap!~ Riser mendarat ditengah lapangan dengan mulus. "Dimana manusia lemah itu?" Tanya Riser entah pada siapa. "HOY MANUSIA LEMAH! DIMANA KAU, HAH?! APA KAU TAKUT UNTUK MELAWANKU?!" Teriak Riser memanggil Naruto.

~tap! tap! tap!~ Terdengar suara gema langkah kaki menuruni tangga. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Ujar Naruto setelah ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju arena pertarungan.

"Ohohoho...Kau ternyata berani juga, ya. Baiklah, aku pastikan bahwa aku pasti akan menyiksamu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengalahkanmu." Ujar Riser dengan sombongnya sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan Riser barusan. Dia hanya mendengar kan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut busuk itu dengan pandangan datar plus dingin yang seolah-olah mampu menusuk psikis bagi yang melihatnya.

"Ekhem! Hajime?" Tanya Sang wasit. Naruto maupun Riser hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"MULAI!" ~whuss!~ Riser langsung maju terlebih dahulu dengan sebuah bogem yang telah ia siapkan untuk disarangkan pada wajah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Riser kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke Naruto tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto dapat menghindarinya.

Riser kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan, tetapi Naruto masih dapat menghindarinya. "BERHENTI MENGHINDAR SIALAN!" Teriak Riser yang kesabarannya hampir habis akibat ulah Naruto yang terus menghindari setiap serangannya. Riser'pun terus menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta, tetapi, tidak ada dampak berarti yang diterima Naruto karena ia selalu menghindari dan kadang juga menahan serangan Riser.

"SIALAN KAU, LEMAH!" Teriak Riser sembari membuat sebuah bola api berukuran besar. ~whuss!~ Bola api itu meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu tak tinggal diam, dengan cepat ia mearangkai berbagai macam segel menggunakan tangannya dengan cepat. [Doton: Doryuheki] ~blarrr!~ Sebuah dinding tanah tercipta di depan Naruto dan dinding tanah itu berhasil melindungi Naruto dari bola api Riser.

Riser menampakkan seringai kemenangan karena ia sangat yakin bahwa jurusnya barusan berhasil menganai Naruto. "Hahahahaha...Mati kau, Manusia rendahan!"

"UUOHHHHHH! RISER-SAMA MEMANG HEBAT!" Seru semua penonton.

~whuss!~ Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menembus kepulan asap dengan membawa sebuah pedang ditangan kananya.

Riser'pun membulatkan matanya karena serangnnya barusan gagal, ia'pun kembali menciptakakan bola api dengan ukuran kecil. ~whus! whus! whus!~ Riser memberondong Naruto dengan bola api kecilnya.

Naruto masih tetap berjalan dengan tenang, saat ia melihat Riser yang kembali menyarangnya dengan bola-bola api yang lebih kecil tetapi dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya keudara kosong. Dari tebasan itu, terbukalah sebuah robekan yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sama persis seperti yang dipegang oleh Naruto saat ini.

~whuss! whuss! whuss!~ Dengan mudahnya Naruto menebas setiap bola api milik Riser dengan kedua pedangnya.

Kedua mata Riser kembali membulat tatkala ia melihat setiap serangannya dengan mudah dibelah oleh Manusia yang menurutnya lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Riser ia benar-benar marah sekarang, ia merasa bahwa ia telah dipermalukan oleh seorang Manusia lemah. Sepasang sayap api keluar dipunggung Riser dan dengan sekali mengepakkannya yang ditambah oleh gaya dorong dari kedua kakinya, Riser saat ini telah berada diketinggian.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah bola api tercipta diatasnya yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Para panitia yang melihat intensitas jurus yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Riser segera membuat barier pelindung yang melindungi podium penonton agar serangan Riser tida km berimbas kepada para penonton.

"MATI KAU SIIAAALAAAANNNNNN!" Teriak Riser sambil melemparkan bola apinya kearah Naruto.

~BLLAAAARRRRR!~ Ledakan besar tercipta karenanya. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi diarena itu.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal pertanda ia sangat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan jurus yang terlampau besar barusan. "Hah...Mati...kau Manusia...hah...LEMAH!"

~sring!~ "Benarkah?" Ujar sebuah suara yang berada dibelakang Riser.

"A-apa ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Ujar Riser terkejut karena Naruto saat ini telah berada di belakangnya dengan kedua pedang yang telah siap ditebaskan pada dirinya.

"Kau tidaj perlu tahu!" ~slash! slash! slash! slash!~ Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, Naruto menebaskan kedua tangan, kedua kaki Riser dan terakhir kepala Riser hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

~brukh! brukh! brukh!.tap!~ Satu persatu bagian tubuh Riser jatuh ketanah yang disusul oleh Naruto yang mendarat dengan mulus tak jauh dari potongan tubuh Riser.

Asap yang menyelimuti arena pertarungan lama-kelamaan mulai menipis dan hilang tertiup angin memperlihatkan potongan tubuh Riser yang berceceran yang mampu membuat orang bernyali kecil mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri tenang sambil membawa dua pedang yang telah berlumuran darah.

Seluruh pasang mata membulat tak percaya dengan visual yang dilihat mereka. 'Bagaimana mungkin?' Seperti itulah pikiran yang tengah berseliweran di otak para penonton.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan tubuh Riser yang telah diselimuti oleh api.

"MAU KEMANA KAU?...hah...hah...hah...Pertarungan kita belum selesai...hah...hah..." Ujar Riser yang telah beregenerasi.

Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan Riser dan masih terus berjalan. "SIALAN KAU!" Ujar Riser dan berlari kearah Naruto dengan bogem yang telah terselimuti oleh kobaran api.

Naruto yang menyadari akan datangnya bahaya segera memutar tubuhnya 180% dan ~grep!~ menangkap bogem Riser yang masih diselimuti oleh kobaran api. "Kau kalah, Iblis! [Genjutsu: Sharingan]"

~deg!~ Tubuh Riser tiba-tiba menegang saat melihat kedua mata Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe berwarna hitam mengelilingi pupilnya. Kobaran api ditangannya menghilang dengan sangat cepat dan ia'pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Semua penonton benar-benar tak menyangka dengan kejadian ini. Mereka benar-benar tak habis fikir bagaimana seorang manusia lemah itu dapat mengalahkan seorang iblis murni.

"EKHEMM!" Deheman dari sang wasit berhasil menyadarkan semua penonton dari lamunan mereka. "PEMENANGNYA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Teriak Sang Wasit sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto.

Hening, tak ada satu'pun para penonton yang memeberikan tepuk tangan mereka pada Naruto, tak ada yang memberikan sorak sorai mereka pada Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya, karena pertandingan terakhir telah usai. Kita akan beristirahat sejenak. Gunakan waktu istirahat ini sebaik mungkin untuk pertandingan selanjutnya!" Ujar seorang panitia melalui pengeras suara.

Visual Colusseum itu mulai memudar dan tergantikan dengan ruang aula sama seperti sebelum mereka melakukan pertandingan.

••••  
••••

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan pertamamu, Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang yang tengah bertengger manis diatas pagar pembatas yang ada diatap Kuoh Academy.

"Kau tau sendirilah." Jawab Naruto datar. Saat ini sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya saat jam istirahat, berbaring memandangi awan diatas atap.

"Hahahaha...Mereka pasti sangat terkejut bukan? Seorang Manusia lemah dapat maju ke babak berikutnya. Ohh..ya siapa lawanmu, Naruto?" Ujar Azazel.

"Phenex." Balas Naruto singkat, padat, jelas dan datar.

"Woahh. Mereka pasti sangat terkejut bukan."

~cklek!~ Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan keluarlah 7 orang yang dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan tubuh yang proposional dan Oppai yang WOW.

Rombongan itu agak terkejut tatkala melihat Azazel yang saat ini tengah bertengger manis diatas pagar. "Azazel-sama." Sapa seluruh orang yang tergabung dalam klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Azazel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki urusan penting, Naruto. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ~bratas!~ 6 pasang sayap gagak keluar dipunggung Azazel dan dengan sekali kepakan, ia telah terbang meninggalkan Naruto dan klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan amat sangat datar tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih setia memandang awan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kami datang kemari karena aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib." Ujar Rias Gremory selaku ketua dari ORC.

"Menjadi iblis?" Tebak Naruto.

Rias'pun mengguk, membenarkan tebakan Naruto. "Benar."

"Baiklah." Senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir manis Rias. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah telah memenangkan sebuah lotre dengan hadiah yang terlampau besar.

"Aku menolaknya." Sambung Naruto.

Seketika itu pula senyum kemenangan luntur dari bibir rias dan digantikan dengan ekspresi kekesalan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh manusia didepannya ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rias yang sedang menahan kekesalannya agar tidak meledak.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk memunggungi Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Aku tidak akan tunduk kepada makhluk seperti kalian."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau." Bujuk Rias.

"Semua yang aku mau? Sebutkan!"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan harta yang melimpah." Ujar Rias yang langsung dipotong Naruto. "Aku tidak perlu harta yang melimpah."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan tahta." Ucapan Rias kembali dipotong Naruto. "Tahta? Aku sudah punya." Ucapan Naruto menjadi agak berat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau sudah punya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita." Untuk yang ketiga kalinya ucapan Rias kembali dipotong oleh Naruto. "Aku sudah punya."

"Kau bisa menjadi raja harem." Bujuk Rias kembali menggunakan bujukan yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk membujuk Sekiryuutei menjadi anggotanya.

"Bukan kah itu adalah bujukan yang kau gunakan untuk membujuk manusia rendahan disebelah mu itu?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus menyindir Issei yang berada disamping Rias.

Issei yang merasa sindiran itu ditujukan kepadanya, seketika itu pula emosinya memuncak. "APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!"

"Tidak ada. Tapi, bukankah kau itu manusia rendahan yang dengan gampangnya dibujuk oleh iblis menjadi pengikutnya. Kau bahkan langsung setuju saat kau dibujuk dengan kata-kata 'Kau bisa menjadi raja harem."

"ITU MEMANG CITA-CITAKU BANGSAT."

"Dengan menjadi iblis? Dengarkan aku, manusia rendah! Di Neraka tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan, yang ada hanyalah kesengsaraan. Andai saja saat itu kau menolak bujukannya dan lebih bersabar serta terus berbuat kebaikan, pasti kau akan dimasukkan kedalam Surga dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara disana. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menerima ajakannya dengan mudah. Itu berarti kau telah menghilangkan hak mu atas Surga dan mendapatkan hak mutlak atas Neraka."

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada kebahagiaan di Neraka? Bukankah sudah jelas jika di Neraka ada kebahagiaan. Kami para Iblis hidup damai dan bahagia di Neraka selama ini." Sanggah Rias yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto bahwa di Neraka tidak ada kebahagiaan.

"Apa kau kira selama ini Underworld adalah Neraka? Jangan membuatku tertawa Gremory! Apa kau kira di Neraka ada hamparan tumbuhan hijau seperti di Underworld? Apa di Neraka ada lautan luas berwarna biru? Apa di Neraka ada bulan? Tidak Gremory! Di Neraka tidak ada yang namanya hamparan tumbuhan hijau, yang ada adalah hamparan api yang berkobar-kobar. Di Neraka tidak ada yang namanya lautan biru, yang ada hanyalah lautan magma. Di Neraka tidak ada yang namanya bulan, melainkan hanya ada matahari, itu'pun berjumalah jutaan. Tidak, mungkin milyaran atau mungkin trilyunan, atau mungkin tak terhingga? Entahlah, hanya Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya. Kau percaya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempercayai setiap omonganmu manusia rendahan! Underworld adalah Neraka! Jika saja omonganmu itu memang benar, berarti kami para iblis hanya akan mendapatkan Neraka yang kau bicarakan walaupun kami melakukan banyak kebaikan." Emosi Rias mulai terpancing.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah kau mau menundukkan kepalamu dan bersujud dihadapanku?"

"Bersujud dihadapanmu? Tentu saja tidak akan pernah, Manusia rendahan! Kami para iblis memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari pada manusia sepertimu." Kini Emosi Rias telah meledak-ledak.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa halus. "Kau sama seperti leluhurmu, Gremory. Lucifer, dia dulu juga mengatakan kata-kata yang sama seperti mu. Dia tidak mau menundukkan kepalanya sejenak di hadapan Adam, dan itulah yang menyebabkan ras kalian diusir dari Taman Eden. Salahkan saja Lucifer atas apa yang kalian terima saat ini dan berdoalah kepada Kami-sama agar IA mencabut kutukan kalian! Itu'pun kalau kalian sanggup."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Manusia! Memang ada seorang Iblis yang mampu berdoa kepada Tuhanmu? HAH."

"Ada, dia adalah iblis pertama yang bertobat kepada Kami-sama sebelum Great war terjadi. Dia adalah, adik dari Satan Lucifer."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN OCEHAN TIDAK BERGUNAMU! SATAN LUCIFER TIDAK MEMILIKI ADIK. KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN! ATAS NAMA GREMORY AKU MEMERINTAHKANMU UNTUK MENJADI BUDAKKU!"

Naruto yang mendengar perintah Rias langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai kepalan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang guna menahan emosinya. Dia'pun membalikkan tubuhnya 180° menghadap ORC. "Dengar ini Gremory! Jika kau berani memerintahku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu! Bahkan semua Iblis yang menghalangiku akan aku bunuh agar aku dapat membunuhmu, termasuk Lucifer! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya 180° memunggungi ORC. "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!"

"SIALAN KAU, MANUSIA!" Issei yang sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran dengan bodohnya melesat kearah Naruto dengan tangannya yang telah terselimuti gauntlet merah berbentuk seperti cakar Naga. ~boost! boost! boost!~ Dengan tiga kali menggandakan kekuatannya, Issei langsung meluncurkan bogemannya ke punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mengetahui akan datangnya bahaya langsung memutar tubuhnya dan ~grep!~ menahan laju tangan Issei yang hampir saja mengenai dadanya.

Terkejut. Ya, seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut.

"Simpan ini untuk pertandingan, Manusia rendahan!" Ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Issei kebelakang dan dengan cepat ia lemparkan Iblis itu kekelompoknya.

Kiba yang saat ini berada di barisan terdepan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Issei-kun?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Dimana Manusia itu?" Ujar Issei.

Kiba'pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat Naruto berdiri.

Hilang. Kemana dia?

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Pertama saya mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader karena pertarungannya kurang Hot.**

 **Kedua, ternyata bayak juga ya yang masuk ke trap saya hanya satu orang yang berhasil lolos. Apa yang memiliki mata seperti hanya satu orang? masih ada lagi bukan.**

 **Oke, itu saja yang saya sampaikan pada chapter kali ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan. © AWM SS**

••

•

 **Disclimer: NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

••

•

 **Rated: T (Suatu saat bisa naik ke M)**

••

•

 **Naruto x...**

••

•

* * *

Kini seluruh peserta Rating Game telah berada di Aula Kuoh Academy guna melakukan babak penyisihan seri kedua.

"Ekhemm!" Panitia pertandingan mengeluarkan dehemannya di depan sebuah pengeras suara guna mendapatkan perhatian seluruh peserta. "Babak kedua akan kita lakukan sesaat lagi. Partandingan yang akan kalian lakukan nanti akan sama seperti babak pertama dengan format yang sama pula." Jelas sang panitia.

Ruang aula itu kembali memudar dan digantikan dengan Colusseum seperti babak pertama.

Layar yang terpasang didinding paling tinggi itu kembali mengacak nama peserta yang akan bertanding, tak lama kemudian nama-nama itu berhenti dan menampilkan dua nama yang akan saling beradu nantinya. Dengan berhentinya nama-nama itu, maka babak kedua penyisihan Rating Game telah resmi dimulai dan nama itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto VS OSIS yang berarti Naruto harus melawan seluruh iblis anggota OSIS yang dipimpin oleh Sona Sitri, adik dari Maou Leviathan.

Kedua belah pihak'pun langsung menuju ke arena pertarungan.

"HOOYYY, SAJIII! KALAHKAN DIA DALAM 10 DETIK!" Teriak Sang Sekiryuutei dari podium penonton.

"Kau dengar sendirikan, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 10 detik, Uzumaki." Ujar Saji dengan sombongnya khas seorang iblis. Sebuah cambuk yang merupakan manifestasi dari sacred gearnya muncul disalah satu tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Walaupun terdengar datar, tapi nada meremehkan dapat terdengar jelas dari ucapan Naruto.

"Kalian siap?" Tatapan mata Naruto yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pola Shuriken tiga kaki yang saling menyatu (sharingan Obito) dan seluruh anggota OSIS bertemu.

'Mata apa itu?' Batin seluruh anggota OSIS.

"MULAI!"

[Tsukuyomi]

~deg!~

* * *

"Di-dimana ini?" Tanya Sona dan peeragenya serempak.

"Selamat datang di duniaku Iblis dan manusia-manusia rendahan sekalian." Sapa sebuah suara dari berbagai sudut tempat itu.

"DIMANA KAU, UZUMAKI! KELUAR DAN LAWAN AKU SEKARANG!" Teriak Saji sembari mengedarkan pendangannya kesegala penjuru tempat itu.

"Aku ada disini, manusia rendahan."

Seluruh iblis kelompok OSIS langsung membalikkan badan mereka 180° dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah bersidekap tangan.

"SEMUA, SERANG DIA!" Perintah Sona selaku King dari kelompok OSIS itu. Seluruh peeragenya langsung mematuhi perintahnya dan berlari kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ~ctik!~ menjentikkan jarinya.

'A-apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?' Batin seluruh iblis itu kerena tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka menjadi kaku setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

~ctik!~

'A-apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?' Batin seluruh iblis itu karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Tengan mereka terentang kekiri dan kekanan, kaki mereka menyatu dan menjadikan tubuh mereka berbentuk huruf T.

~ctik!~ Naruto menjentikkan jarinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan seketika itu pula sebuah salib mencul dibelakang para iblis dan langsung membelenggu tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku adalah dewa didunia ini. Kalian akan berada disini selama tiga detik."

"Hah..MEMANG APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN DALAM WAKTU TIGA DETIK?" Teriak Saji memotong ucapan Naruto. Mungkin ia melupakan sebuah fakta yaitu mereka telah berada didunia ini selama beberapa menit.

"Itu berlaku untuk diluar sana, dan 72 jam berlaku didunia ini disaat yang bersamaan." Seluruh Iblis langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

'72 jam? Yang benar saja? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku selama itu?' Perasaan takut mulai menggerogoti batin iblis-iblis itu.

"Dan selama 72 jam itu kalian akan merasakan apa yang namanya, Neraka." Salib yang membelenggu iblis-iblis itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dan mengeluarkan aura suci yang lama-kelamaan semakin besar.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Teriakan pilu menggema di tempat itu karena pada dasarnya iblis itu lemah terhadap sesuatu yang berbau suci, dan cahaya sucilah yang paling kuat. Mereka bisa saja langsung mati jika mereka disalib di dunia luar.

"Ini masih kurang." ~ctik!~ Naruto kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan di depan para iblis itu langsung muncul replika dirinya yang membawa sebilah pedang. "Nikmatilah siksaan ini!" ~jleb!~ Naruto-Naruto itu secara serempak menusukkan pedang mereka keperut para iblis itu.

"AAARRGGGHHHHH! / KYAAAA!" Dengan siksaan yang diberikan Naruto tak ayal membuat para iblis itu berteriak semakin keras dan keras.

* * *

•••

•••

•••

"Satu. Dua. Tiga." ~ctik!~

"AAARRRRGGGGHHG! / KYAAAAAA!" ~brukh! brukh! brukh!~ Iblis-iblis OSIS itu seketika jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

Bingung. Ya, semua makhluk yang menonton itu menjadi bingung saat melihat seluruh kelompok OSIS tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan jatuh pingsan setelah pertandingan baru dimulai selama tiga detik.

Bagaimana bisa? Dia hanya berhitung satu sampai tiga kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan seluruh anggota OSIS jatuh pingsan?

Yah, mungkin seperti itulah pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otak para penonton.

"PEMENANGNYA UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Teriak sang wasit. Kembali, tak ada yang mau memberikan sorakan mereka pada Naruto bahkan hanya tepukan tangan'pun tak ada yang mau memberikannya sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Naruto.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

Dua hari telah berlalu, kini peserta Rating Game yang tersisa hanya dua, yaitu seorang manusia dan sekelompok iblis. Tidak adil memang, seorang manusia melawan sekelompok iblis yang memiliki banyak keunggulan dibandingkan manusia.

Tapi, belum tentu juga sekelompok iblis itu dapat mengalahkan seorang manusia yang satu ini. Seorang manusia yang pada awalnya dianggap lemah dan selalu dipandang rendah, secara mengejutkan dapat mencapai babak final ini setelah mengalahkan lawan-lawannya yang sesama manusia maupun sekelompok iblis tanpa menerima luka berarti ditubuhnya.

"Kalian siap?" Ujar Sang Wasit. Kedua belah pihak hanya menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban. "MULAI!" Kelompok Rias langsung mundur beberapa meter kebelakang.

* * *

"Yuuto, Issei, serang dia!" Perintah Rias.

"Ha'i, Buchou." Balas keduanya. Kiba dan Issei segera berlari kearah Naruto dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, pedang dan gauntlet.

~boost! boost! boost! boost! boost! boost!~ Issei menggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak 6 kali lipat. "RASAKAN INI, MANUSIA!" Teriak Issei sembari melayangkan bogemnya wajah Naruto. ~bugh! whuss! brukh!~ Pukulan itu pipi kanan Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto terhempas kebelakang.

Naruto bangkit kembali. Tapi, baru saja ia berdiri dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba Kiba telah berada didepannya dan menebaskan pedang ke dada Naruto. ~jrass!~ Tebasan melintang terukir di dada nya menyebabkan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

~bugh! whuss!~ Tapi, Koneko tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto dan langsung menghantamkan tinju penuh energi Senjutsu kepunggung Naruto. ~brukh!~ Tubuh Naruto akhirnya jatuh terlentang setelah terhempas oleh pukulan Koneko.

Issei kembali berlari kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring dan pada saat jaraknya sudah mencapai 5 meter dari Naruto, ia melakukan lompatan kemudian melakukan salto diudara, dan kemudian terjun dengan dengan kepalan tangannya terlebih dahulu yang mengahntam dada Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI!" ~bugh! bugh! bugh!~ Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Issei kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cara memukuli wajah Naruto berkali-kali.

"ISSEI! PERGI DARI SANA!" Teriak Rias. Mendengar perintah dari Buchounya, Issei'pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tergeletak dengan wajah yang sudah tak layak disebut sebagai wajah lagi.

~czztt! czzzttt! cczzztt!~ Akeno yang berada di sebelah Rias mulai menyiapkan teknik petirnya. "Sekarang, Akeno!" ~dzzzzztttt! blarr!~ Akeno'pun menembakkan petir kuningnya ke tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bergerak.

Rias yang merasa belum puas dengan serangan peeragenya memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan penutup untuk mengakhiri pertarungan yang terlalu mudah ini. Energi berwarna hitam terkumpul ditangan kanannya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah bola kecil tercipta. "Ini semua karena kau tidak mau bergabung denganku. MATILAH KAU MANUSIA RENDAH!" Rias meleparkan bola kecil itu yang merupakan power of destruction kearah Naruto.

~duuaarrr!~ Bola kecil itu langsung meledak setelah menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

•••

* * *

Dipodium penonton, terlihat semua penonton yang memasang wajah bingung. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan?'

Sedangkan dipodium khusus, terlihatlah tiga makhluk berbeda jenis duduk berdampingan disinggasana mereka masing-masing. Makhluk pertama, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan aura suci kental. Dia adalah Michael, seraph tertinggi di Surga. Disebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut merah mirip seperti Rias. Dia adalah Sirzeck Lucifer, Maou tertinggi di Underworld. Disebelah Sirzeck, terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang dan memiliki aura yang hampir sama seperti Michael. Dia adalah Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Sirzeck yang melihat pertandingan itu'pun sama halnya dengan penonton lain, bingung. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan?'

Sedangkan Michael dan Azazel, mungkin hanya mereka berdualah yang menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda, yaitu tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka sampai-sampai mereka berdua menampakkan senyuman mereka.

* * *

•••

"Semua, kita menang." Ujar Rias senang.

"Benar, Buchou. Tapi, kenapa dia menjadi sangat lemah? Padahal saat babak penyisihan, dia bisa mengalahkan semua musuhnya tanpa luka berarti. Dan juga, kenapa dia tidak melakukan perlawanan kepada kita?" Tanya Kiba yang mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Kiba! Yang terpenting kita berhasil menang dan menunjukkan seberapa kuatnya Iblis kepada Manusia itu." Ujar Issei sampil menunjuk tubuh Naruto yang tak utuh lagi. Rias hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui omongan pionnya itu.

"Menunjukkan apa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi mereka masuk menginterupsi indra pendengaran mereka. Mereka'pun menolehkan kepala mereka kekanan-dan kekiri guna mencari asal sumber suara itu.

Koneko tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya saat ia menengok keatas. "Bu-Buchou. Dia di-atas."

Secara serempak mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka keatas. Dan apa yang mereka dapati?

Manusia itu hidup kembali. Bahkan saat ini ia memegang sebuah pedang besar berbentuk seperti pisau pemotong daging yang siap di lemparkan.

~whuss!~ Dan benar saja, selang beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melemparkan pedangnya itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Rias beserta peeragenya yang melihat betapa cepatnya pedang itu segera menghindar dengan cara melompat kebelakang dan sedetik kemudian, ~duarr!~ pedang itu menancap di tengah sebuah kawah kecil yang tercipta akibat daya hantam pedang itu yang terlalu kuat.

~tap!~ Naruto mendarat tepat disamping pedangnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik kembali pedangnya itu yang telah seperempat bagian tertancap didalam tanah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bi-bisa hi-hidup kembali?" Tanya Rias terbata-bata karena terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat ini, bagaimana bisa manusia yang telah ia lempari Power of Destruction itu masih bisa hidup? Bahkan ia melihat sendiri tubuh yabg sudah tidak utuh manusia itu. 'Tunggu dulu, kalau dia berada disini, maka tubuh tadi.' Rias'pun segera menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan apa yang ia dapati? Segelondong kayu yang sudah hancur. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

Rias menolehkan kepalanya kembali mengahadap Naruto tapi, apa yang ia dapati? Sebuah serangan tengah menuju kearahnya dengan cepat.

Naruto saat ini tengah berlari dengan cepat kearah Rias dengan pedang besar yang siap untuk ditebaskan kekepalanya -Rias-.

~trank!~ Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kiba muncul didepan Rias dan menahan laju pedang Naruto dengan pedang yang tak kalah besar. "Ughh...Bu-Buchou, pergilah!" Ujar Kiba disela-sela menahan pedang Naruto yang terus membuatnya terdorong kebelakang.

"Ba-Baiklah." Rias'pun segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang masih beradu kekuatan.

'Uggghhh...Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.' Batin Kiba.

Tiba-tiba insting Naruto berteriak, memeringatkannya akan datangnya bahaya dari arah kanannya. Naruto'pun menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan mendapati Issei yang tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera menambah kekuatannya pada tangannya dan ~ctang!~ ia berhasil mementalkan pedang Kiba beserta empunya beberapa langkah kebelakang.

~ctang!~ Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, Issei melayangkan pukulannya keperut kanan Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menahannya menggunakan pedang besarnya itu.

~krak! krek!~ Pedang Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai mengalami keretakkan. Issei yang menyadari itu segera menambahkan kekuatannya dan berhasil mengahcurkan pedang milik Naruto. [boost. boost. boost. boost. boost] ~bugh! whuss!~ Ia'pun berhasil memukul perut Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto terhempas kebelakang.

Kiba segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan membawa sebilah katana menuju tempat yang ia prediksikan sebagai tempat jatuhnya Naruto. "Sekarang aku akan mengakhiri semua ini." Kiba menebaskan pedangnya kepunggung Naruto namun, apa yang terjadi? Pedangnya menembus! Ya, pedangnya menembus tubuh Naruto seolah-olah Naruto adalah sebuah hologram.

Kiba membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

~Tap! zruuttt!~

Naruto memutar pedangnya dan menancapkannya ketanah guna mengentikan acara melayangnya. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa manusia rendahan itu berhasil memukulku." Gumam Naruto yang tentunya dapat didengar oleh makhluk supranatural lainnya karena mereka memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam.

Kini dapat terlihat disana mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi bentuk shuriken dengan kaki-kaki yang saling menyatu. (Sharingan Obito).

"Ma-mata apa itu?" Tanya seluruh Iblis ORC pada diri mereka sendiri saat nelihat mata Naruto, namun, mereka baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal.

~deg!~

* * *

"Sekarang tidak ada yang namanya main-main lagi." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyayat udara kosong diatasnya. Sebuah robekan tercipta karenanya dan langsung menyedot pedang Naruto yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Baiklah. Mari berdansa!" ~sring!~ Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat sampai-sampai hanya meninggalkan siluet ditempatnya berdiri tadi, Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Issei dan langsung memberikan tendangan kedagu Issei hingga Issei meluncur keudara layaknya sebuah roket.

Naruto dengan cepat menyusul Issei keudara dan langsung membekap tubuh Issei menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya. "LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Teriak Issei sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya harap-harap ia bisa terlepas dari dekapan Naruto.

Karena adanya gaya gravitasi yang selalu menyertai mereka, kedua makhluk itu kembali jatuh kebawah tetapi dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. "Nikmatilah,.manusia rendahan!" Bisik Naruto sebelum ia memutar tubuh mereka berdua dan mengakibatkan kecapatan jatuh mereka menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Tepat pada saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi dari tanah, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan tubuh Issei dan meninggalkannya. ~duaarr!~ Kepala Issei menghantam tanah dengan keras. ~brukh!~ Issei'pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "ISSEI!" Seru teman sekelompoknya.

Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangannya menyayat udara kosong. Sebuah robekan tercipta karenanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah katana dengan gagang berwarna ungu. ~grep!~ Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil katana itu dan langsung menghilang disertai dengan kilatan putih guna menghindari petir-petir yang ditembakkan oleh Akeno.

~sring!~ Naruto muncul didepan Kiba dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya keperut Kiba, akan tetapi Kiba masih dapat menahannya menggunakan katana miliknya. ~trank! trank! trank!~ Adu pedang sengit terjadi setelah itu.

'Dia terlalu cepat. Bila seperti ini terus maka aku akan kalah.' Batin Kiba khawatir bahwa ia akan kalah. Matanya sedikit melebar saat ia melihat sebuah serangan berasal dari belakang Naruto dan pelakunya adalah Koneko.

Naruto yang pada awalnya telah mengetahui akan datangnya bahaya segera menghindar dengan cara melompat kekiri dan membiarkan pukulan penuh energi Senjutsu Koneko melayang menuju Kiba. ~bugh!~ Pukulan Koneko dengan telak mengenai perut Kiba.

~duar! duar! duar!~ Naruto berlari zig zag menghindari setiap petir dan Power of Destruction yang diarahkan oleh duo great onee-sama Kuoh kepadanya. Naruto menggerakan pedangnya menyayat udara dan kosong dan terciptalah sebuah robekan yang langsung mengeluarkan pedang pemenggal kepala miliknya yang telah kembali utuh.

~whuss!~ Naruto melemparkan katananya layaknya melempar tombak dengan Rias yang menjadi sasarannya. Rias yang melihat itu'pun berinisiatif untuk menghindar, namun ~jleb!~ karena kecepatan pedang itu yang terlampau cepat, Rias'pun harus merelakan perutnya menjadi tempat menancapnya pedang Naruto.

"kough!" Rias memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"BUCHOU!" Teriak Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko serta Issei yang tengah mencoba untuk bangkit.

~jrash! jrash!~ Dengan mengayunkan pedang besarnya keatas kemudian kebawah, Naruto berhasil memotong tangan kiri dan kanan Rias. "KYAAAA!" Teriak kesakitan Rias.

•••

~czztt! duaar!~ Akeno menembakkan petirnya kearah Naruto yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya akan tetapi Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya.

~Sring!~ Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di belakang membawa dua buah katana disertai kilatan berwarna putih. ~jleb! jleb!~ Kedua katana itu'pun ditancapkan oleh Naruto kepunggung Akeno hingga menembus perutnya. "kough!" Akeno'pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya kemudian jatuh terduduk.

~sring!~ Naruto kembali menghilang disertai dengan kilatan putih setelah mencabut kedua pedangnya dari Akeno. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Naruto saat ini telah berada didepan Koneko dan ~jrash! jrash!~ menebas kedua tangan Koneko.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Setelah memastikan bahwa Koneko sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Naruto'pun kembali berlari dengan tujuannya, yaitu Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat kedatangan Naruto tak tinggal diam. [Sword Birth] Disekitar Kiba muncul berbagai macam pedang yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. ~whuss!~ Layaknya sebuah mortar, pedang-pedang itu silih berganti meluncur keatas dan menukik dengan tujuannya adalah Naruto.

~trank! trank! ctang! trank! ctang!~ Dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkis setiap pedang yang menuju padanya layaknya membabat rumput. ~sring!~ Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang disertai kilatan putih dan muncul didepan Kiba.

~trank! trank! trank!~ Adu pedang terjadi. Naruto terus melayangkan serangan kepada Kiba sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa menahan maupun menangkis serangan Naruto.

~ctang! slash!~ Naruto berhasil mementalkan pedang Kiba dan sedetik kemudian ia berhasil memberikan sayatan pedang berbentuk huruf 'X' di dada Kiba.

Kiba mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi luka didada sampai perutnya yang membentuk huruf 'X'. "Nikmati ini, iblis!" Ujar Naruto.

~slash! slash! slash! slash! brukh!~ Kiba jatuh tak berdaya setelah menerima sekian banyak sayatan pada tubuhnya.

"BUCHOU! AKENO-SENPAI! KONEKO-CHAN! KIBA!" Teriak Issei. "BERANINYA KAU!" Geraman kemarahan keluar dari mulut Issei. Kepalanya menunduk sampai poninya menutupi mata, tangannya terkepal erat. "AKAN KUHABISI KAU, MANUSIA!" Issei berlari menuju Naruto dengan tangan yang telah dibalut gauntlet.

Naruto memegang gagang pedang besar yang bertengger dipungung.

~whuss!~ Setelah ia memperhitungkan jarak Issei dengannya dirasa cukup, Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan melemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Issei.

~jrash!~ Tubuh Issei terpisah menjadi dua. ~brukh! brukh!~

"Ini belum selesai." ~ctik!~ Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Suatu keajaiban terjadi, yaitu luka yang diderita oleh para iblis seketika lenyap entah kemana, tangan yang telah dipotong tiba-tiba menyatu kembali, bahkan tubuh Issei yang telah terbagi dua'pun kembali menyatu.

Tubuh-tubuh para iblis itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, melayang menuju salib dan menempel dan terikat padanya. "A-apa i-ini? Ke-kenapa lu-lukaku hilang?" Tanya iblis-iblis itu entah kepada siapa.

Mindscape Issei.

Ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh bebatuan dan magma, terlihatlah seekor naga besar berwarna merah dan didepannya ada Issei yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Issei mengeluarkan cahaya merah kemudian melayang kemulut naga itu.

Setelah Issei masuk kedalam mulutnya, naga itu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Cahaya merah menyeruak keluar dari sela-sela gigi naga itu.

•••

•••

Naruto menaikkan alisnya beberapa milimeter saat melihat tubuh Issei yang tersalib tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

"Sialan kau, Ddraig!" Desis Naruto. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan para iblis yang terus memberontak dari belenggu salib.

"Ini hanyalah sebagian kecil siksaan yang akan kalian alami di Neraka nantinya. Jadi, nikmatilah sebaik mungkin!" Lanjut Naruto. Salib itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan cahaya sucinya. Api tiba-tiba muncul disekitar mereka dan berkobar-kibar disana. Didepan para iblis itu tiba-tiba muncul replika Naruto yang membawa berbagai macam senjata, mulai dari kunai, pedang, death scythe dan masih banyak lagi.

"AAARRGGHH! / KYAAAAA!"

"Nikmatilah!"

~jleb! jleb! jrash! slash! jrash!~

* * *

•••

•••

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH! / KYAAAAAAA!" Seluruh iblis yang tergabung dalam kebangsawanan Gremory itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan dan tak lama kemudian mereka semua jatuh pingsan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, HAH!" Teriak Issei saat melihat temannya-temannya pingsan.

"Menyiksa mereka." Balas Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya dan tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"SI-SIALAN KAU!" Issei berteriak marah kepada Naruto dan langsung berlari kearahnya dengan tangan yang telah terbungkus oleh gauntleterah manifestasi dari Sacred gearnya.

 **'HENTIKAN, PARTNER!'** Ujar sebuah suara berat di tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Issei.

"Kau? Ddraig!"

 **'JANGAN MELAWANNYA, PARTNER! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANNYA!'**

Mata Issei membulat sempurna. 'AKU TIDAK PEDULI. AKU AKAN TETAP MELAWANNYA.' Ujar Issei melalui telepatinya.

 **'KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGALAHKANNYA, ISSEI!'** Cegah Ddraig.

'Memangnya dia itu siapa? DIA HANYA MANUSIA DDRAIG. TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKANNYA.'

'Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya karena dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

 **ASSASSIN.'**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **TBC.**

 **A/N : Pertama-tama, saya mau meminta maaf kepada para Reader sekalian bila chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan terkesan aneh karena saya belum terlalu bisa membuat adegan fight.**

 **Kedua, sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa pair Naruto sudah saya tentukan dan tentunya itu bukanlah Hinata karena saya amat sangat tidak suka sekali dengan pair ini dan tidak ada yang namanya harem.**

 **Ketiga, tentang adik Satan Lucifer. Sebenarnya saat itu saya asal menulis tentang adik Satan Lucifer, tetapi, setelah saya pikirkan matang-matang, saya akan membuat adik Satan Lucifer menjadi orang yang sangat berjasa bagi Naruto. (Ada yang mau nebak jasa apa itu?).**


	4. Chapter 4

'Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya karena dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

ASSASSIN.'

* * *

 **Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan. © AWM SS**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Disclimer: NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Rated: T (Suatu saat bisa naik ke M)**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x...**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

'Assassin? Siapa dia?' Tanya Issei karena ia belum pernah mendengar nama Assassin.

'Assassin. Dia, dia adalah makhluk yang telah membunuh tubuhku dan Albion saat Great War.'

Mata Issei membulat sempurna seolah-olah kedua bola mata itu ingin melepaskan diri dari sarangnya. 'I-itu ti-tidak mungkinkan? Dia, dia hanya manusia, ti-tidak mungkinkan ka-kalau dia ikut Great War?'

'Kau salah, Issei. Dia bukanlah manusia, setahuku dia adalah seorang Malaikat pemegang Excalibur.' Terang Ddraig mengenai siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

'Ka-kau ber-bercandakan? Ya, kan?' Sangkal Issei.

'Itulah kenyataannya, Issei.' Balas Ddraig.

"DiIihat dari ekspresimu, pasti Ddraig telah memberitahumu siapa aku bukan?" Tebak Naruto saat ia melihat ekspresi keterkejutan terukir jelas di wajah Issei. "Kalau begitu, beritahukan itu kepada Lucifer! Dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang." Ujar Naruto.

'Lakukan apa katanya, Issei!' Perintah Ddraig kepada partnernya itu.

Issei sebenarnya bingung saat ini, apa yang harus ia pilih? Menyerah dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto atau tetap melawannya? Jika ia memilih menyerah, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai Kaisar Naga Merah nantinya? Tapi, bila dia memilih untuk melawannya, apa mungkin dia bisa menang bila yang dibicarakan Ddraig benar adanya?

Hati kecilnya berteriak meperingatkannya untuk menyerah. Akan tetapi, rasa egonya sebagai iblis lebih besar, ia'pun memutuskan untuk melawannya dan mengidahkan perintah Ddraig yang terus berteriak 'Jangan melawannya!'.

"Balance Break!" Seru Issei. Aura berwarna merah meledak-ledak dari tubuhnya. **[Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scail Mail]** Energi merah itu perlahan-lahan memaadat dan membentuk armor merah Sekiryuutei.

"Jadi kau mau melawanku." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"HYAAAAHHHHH! MATI KAU, SIALAN!" Issei berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang telah siap untuk disarangkan disalah satu bagian tubuh Naruto.

~bugh!~ Issei menyarangkan pukulannya pada dada Naruto. ~bummm!~ Dan sedetik kemudian gelombang kejut tercipta karenanya. ~bugh! bugh! bugh!~ Issei melanjutkannya dengan memukul setiap bagian tubuh Naruto.

Diam. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, diam dan tak bergerak menerima setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan Issei.

'Apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya secenti'pun. Dan juga, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya sekeras besi?' Batin Issei sambil terus memukuli Naruto yang sekeras besi dan tak bergerak secenti'pun.

Issei melompat beberapa meter kebelakang. 'Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya bagaimana'pun caranya.' Batin Issei.

'HENTIKAN ISSEI! PERCUMA SAJA KAU TERUS MENYERANGNYA, SEMUA ITU SIA-SIA SAJA BAHKAN JIKA KAU MENGGUNAKAN JURUS TERKUAT MU.' Cegah Ddraig.

'DIAM DDRAIG! AKU AKAN TETAP MENGALAHKANNYA. WALAUPUN ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN.' Balas Issei sengit.

'Hah...Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu.' Balas Ddraig sembari mengehembuskan nafas lelah menghadapi sifat partnernya yang sudah digrogoti ole hh rasa ego yang terlalu dalam. Hah...Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah menjadi iblis sekarang.

Energi berwarna hijau berkumpul ditangan Issei. Lama-kelamaan energi hijau itu membentuk sebuah bola seukuran bola basket. [Dragon Shoot] ~whuss!~ Bola energi itu meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto layaknya sebuah laser.

~blarrrr!~ Bola energi itu seketika meledak setelah menyentuh tubuh Naruto dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal.

Lama-kelamaan kepulan asap itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang dihembuskan oleh angin, memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri didalam sebuah kawah bekas tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Terkejut. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang dialami oleh setiap pasang mata yang melihat itu. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak mereka, dan pertanyaan itu adalah 'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula." Dan hal yang di namakan dengan terkejut itu juga menimpa diri sang Sekiryuutei, melihat serangannya yabg tak berdampak apapun pada lawannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan walaupun dengan nada yang datar.

"Gggrrrr..." Geraman marah keluar dari mulut Issei, energi hijau kembali berkumpul dikedua tangannya. "TIDAK AKAN!" [Dragon Shoot] Issei memborbardir Naruto dengan bola-bola energinya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang pertama.

~duarr! duarr! duarr! duarr!~ Ledakan demi ledakan tercipta tatkala bola energi Issei mengenai tubuh Naruto.

"HEYYAAAHHHH!" Issei kembali menciptakan bola energi dengan ukuran yang berkali-kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya. [Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] Bola energi itu lama-kelamaan semakin membesar seiring Issei menggandakan kekuatannya. [Explosion! Dragon Shoot] Issei melemparkan bola energi berwarna merah itu ke Naruto.

Para panitia yang melihat itu segera menciptakan barier pelindung dipodium penonton dan mengamankan iblis-iblis kebangsawanan Gremory ketempat yang aman.

~Buummm! Duuuaaaarrrr!~ Ledakan besar terjadi mengakibatkan sebuah gelombang kejut menyapu bersih apapun yang dilewatinya dan membuat para panitia harus bekerja keras untuk menahan barier pelindung mereka agar tidak pecah.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Kepulan asap akibat ledakan besar itu lama-kelamaan semakin menipis dan akhirnya hilang tertiup angin, memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih belum merubah posisinya seperti semula dan berdiri di dalam kawah yang lebih besar.

"A-apa, ba-bagaimana mung-kin? Dengan ledakan sebesar itu seharusnya dia sudah mati." Ujar Issei terkejut.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan.

Emosi Issei kembali naik. Ia kembali mengumpulkan energi hijau di telapak tangannya.

~sring!~ Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang disertai kilatan putih. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Naruto saat ini telah berada di depan Issei, ~bugh!~ dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya kedada Issei. " **[Di...]**

'CEPAT PERGI, ISSEI!' Perintah Ddraig melalui telepati.

'Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan?' Tanya Issei.

 **[...vine]** " ~ pyar! brukh!~

Armor Issei seketika pecah dan Ia langsung jatuh bertumpu pada kedua tangannya saat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. 'Divine? Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Uhh...Kekuatanku langsung habis hanya dengan sekali serap.'

"Bagaimana, Manusia rendahan? Kau mau melakukan perintahku atau tidak?" Ujar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak a-akan." Balas Issei.

"Baiklah." ~bugh! whuss!~ Naruto langsung memberikan Issei tendangan yang amat kuat hingga tubuh Issei terhempas.

Naruto kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menyayat udara kosong. Sebuah robekan tercipta karenanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah katana bergagang ungu. ~grep! whuss!~ Dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya dan melemparkannya kearah Issei yang masih terhempas.

~brakh!~ Tembok Colusseum itu seketika retak saat ditabrak oleh Issei. ~jleb!~ Pedang yang dilemparkan Naruto tepat menganai perut Issei sedetik setelah Issei menabrak tembok dan menyebabkan tubuh Issei menempel ditembok.

••••

••••

••••

••••

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak babak final Rating Game yang mengeluarkan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pemenangnya. Banyak yang tak menyangka dengan kejadian itu. Seorang dianggap lemah secara mengejutkan dapat keluar sebagai pemenang dan menduduki posisi puncak setelah mengalahkan dua kelompok Iblis unggulan Academy Kuoh, yaitu kelompok Sitri dan Gremory.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, bernaring diatas atap Kuoh Academy sambil memperhatikan awan yang silih berganti melewatinya. Sebuah kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan dikala jam istirahat.

~brakh!~ Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dibuka dengan kasarnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang pasti akan langsung membuat orang sakit gigi marah-marah. Dan dalng dibalik pendobragkan pintu itu adalah...Sirzech Lucifer yang merangsek masuk dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kemurkaan level maximum.

"KAU, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU, HAH?!" Teriak Sirzech pada Naruto, melepaskan amarah yang sedari tadi telah ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur dan berselancar di alam mimpi.

Karena tak mendapat tanggapan, amarah Sirzech tak ayal semakin menjadi-jadi. "APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR, HAH?! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HINGGA DIA MENGALAMI TRAUMA BERAT SEPERTI ITU?!" Yah, memang benar. Setelah melawan Naruto pada final Rating Game seminggu lalu atau lebih tepatnya setelah Rias dan peeragenya tersadar dari pingsan, mereka semua mengalami trauma berat bukan hanya mereka, tetapi Sona Sitri beserta peeragenya'pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Lucifer!" Ujar Naruto yang terkesan amat-sangat tidak menghormati Maou Lucifer ini.

"gggrrrr.." Geraman marah keluar dari mulut Sirzech karena ia merasa bahwa ia telah direndahakan oleh manusia didepannya ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lucifer' tanpa ada embel-embel 'Maou'.

Energi berwarna hitam kemerahan berkumpul ditelapak tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah bola energi . Dan tanpa ada rasa kasihan, Sirzech melemparkan bola energi sebesar bola tenis yang merupakan Power of Destruction kearah Naruto yang masih berbaring.

~duuaarr!~ Ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta karenanya. Beruntung tempat itu telah dilindungi oleh semacam barier yang diciptakan dari penggabungan barier tingkat tinggi dari ketiga fraksi.

~whuss!~ Kepulan asap yang tercipta dari ledakan itu menghilang dihempaskan oleh angin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah berbaring ditempatnya semula tanpa ada perubahan secenti'pun.

Sirzeck'pun cukup terkejut dengan kejadian itu. 'Bagaimana bisa?'. Tapi ia mengenyahkan keterkejutan itu dari pikirannya dan memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

~grep!~ Sirzeck mencengkram leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah Naruto sejajar dengan wajahnya. "APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU,.HAH?!" Ujar Sirzeck.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari ku, Lucifer!" Perintah Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan dengan ucapan yang lancar walaupun lehernya tengah dicengkram dengan sangat kuat oleh Sirzeck.

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau menghina ku, Raja Iblis Lucifer." Ujar Sirzeck sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Naruto.

"Percuma saja, Lucifer. Tangan kotormu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mematahkan leherku." Ejek Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu! Sekarang apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pada adikku hingga dia mengalami trauma berat? JAWAB!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyiksa batinnya, apa itu salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Ka-kau!" ~brakh!~ Sirzeck Langsung melempar tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak pagar pembatas karena ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai raja Iblis tertinggi telah dilecehkan.

~brakh!~ Sirzeck muncul didepan Naruto yang tengah mencoba untuk berdiri, seketika itu pula matanya melebar, karena apa? Karena tangannya menembus tubuh Naruto dan mengantam tembok pembatas.

"Tangan kotor mu itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku, Lucifer." Ujar Naruto menasihati Sirzeck atau lebih tepatnya disebut meremehkan.

"Apa katamu?!" Sirzeck kembali mencoba untuk memukul Naruto dengan tengan yang sudah terlapisi oleh Power of Destruction, namun...

"Hentikan Sirzech! / Sirzech-dono!" Perintah dua buah suara dari belakangnya -Sirzech- membuatnya harus mau tidak mau menahan tangannya yang hampir mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Azazel! Michael!" Ujar Sirzech dengan sedikit bumbu keterkejutan didalamnya. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku! Ini bukan urusan kalian!" Ujar Sirzech dengan nada yang terdengar seperti menahan emosi.

"Tapi urusan itu telah menjadi urusan kami karena KAU telah menyerangnya." Ujar Azazel sambil menujuk Naruto yang masih bersender dipagar pembatas.

"Memang apa hubungan kalian dengan manusia ini?" Sirzeck'pun ikut-ikutan menunjuk Naruto saat melayang pertanyaannya kepada Azazel dan Michael.

"Dia muridku." Balas Azazel.

"Dan dia adikku." Balas Michael.

Sirzech'pun cukup terkejut dengan hal ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa orang yang telah ia serang adalah murid sekaligua adik dari kedua pemimpin fraksi berbeda.

~sring!~ Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang disertai dengab kilatan berwarna putih dan muncul didepan Michael dan Azazel. "Nii-san, Azazel, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatasi ini." Ujar Naruto.

Wajah Azazel langsung mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Yang kau hadapi itu Lucifer, yah...walaupun dia bukan Lucifer asli. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa dia adalah Raja Iblis, Naruto." Ujar Azazel menasihati Naruto agar ia tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kekuatan Naruto saat ini telah berada jauh diatasnya tetapi tetap saja, perasaan untuk selalu melindungi Naruto sebagai murid selalu muncul didalam hati kecilnya karena bagaimana'pun juga ia adalah gurunya.

"Dia benar, Naruto. Yang kau hadapi saat ini adalah seorang Raja iblis." Sama seperti Azazel, Michael'pun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama untuk melindungi Naruto yang merupakan adiknya, walaupun Naruto hanyalah sebatas adik angkat.

Naruto memberikan sedikit senyuman saat mendengar kedua orang yang berharga bagi dirinya mulai bersikap protektive. Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sirzech. "Lucifer, ini belum selesai!" ~sring!~ Hilang disertai kilatan putih, mungkin hal itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang Naruto lakukan setelah berakhirnya Rating Game.

"Sirzech, jika kau menyerangnya lagi, kau akan berurusan dengan kami." Ujar Azazel yang ditambah dengan anggukan kepala setuju oleh Michael, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Sirzech dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

•••••

••••••

•••••••

••••••

•••••

Elemental Nations. Siapa yang tidak tau dengan nama kawasan ini? Sebuah kawasan yang dihuni oleh lima negara, yaitu Negara Api, Air, Angin, Tanah, dan Petir, yang dimana dimasing-masing negara itu terdapat sebuah desa besar yang yang difungsikan layaknya sebuah ibu kota.

Desa-desa itu adalah Konoha yang terdapat di Negara Api. Suna di negara Angin. Kiri di negara Air. Kumo di negara Petir. Dan Iwa di negara Tanah.

Selain kelima desa besar itu, masih ada lagi satu desa besar yang terletak disebelah timur dari desa Kiri, yaitu Uzushiogakure. Sebuah desa yang tak terikat dengan negara manapun.

Selain itu, Elemental Nations juga merupakan sebuah kawasan yang dihuni oleh manusia-manusia spesial yang biasa disebut dengan Shinobi, manusia pengguna chakra.

~vuung!~ Dari sebuah ketiadaan, sebuah vorteks tercipta dan mengeluarkan sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam berhoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan memakai sebuah cadar yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, lalu terdapat dua kain berwarna merah menyilang didanya. Selain itu, terdapat sebuah pedang besar berbentuk seperti pisau pemotong daging bertengger manis dipunggung makhluk itu.

"Jadi, ini yang disebut Elemental Nations."

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena pada chapter kali ini tidak ada yang spesial dan pendek.**

 **Kedua, Saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari teman dekat saya sesama author yaitu AS50 karena ia tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan fict-fictnya dikarenakan urusan RL yang begitu padat.**

 **Ketiga, Saya diminta oleh Author AS50 untuk meneruskan salah satu fict nya dan saya akan meneruskan fictnya yang berjudul the soldier (tetapi masih lama) ada yang setuju?**

 **Keempat, Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, terima kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

~trank! trank! trank! bumm! duarrr! bugh! brakh!~

Bunyi-bunyi yang tak asing tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran sosok berjubah hitam itu. Bunyi peperangan! Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu tinggi, sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan kearah suara-suara tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gumam sosok berjubah itu setelah menemukan sumber suara yang berada dibalik bukit. Apa yang dilihatnya ternyata membenarkan isi pemikirannya, yaitu sebuah perang. Atau lebih tepatnya perang yang dilakukan oleh sesama umat manusia.

•••

••

•

 **Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan**

••

•

 **Disclimer: NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

••

•

 **Rated: M {Tidak ada lemon (atau mungkin?)}**

••

•

 **Naruto x...**

•••

••

•

Terlihat disebuah area hutan, sekelompok, bukan! tapi puluhan batalyon manusia yang berlari beriiringan dengan membawa berbagai macam senjata, mulai dari senjata ringan sampai persenjataan berat.

••••

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung tertinggi yang berada di salah satu desa, terlihatlah seorang perempuan bersurai putih mengenakan kimono yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang memandang sebuah desa yang terkesan sepi.

~poft!~

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan asap muncul dibelakang perempuan itu yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya perempuan itu datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Saat ini pasukan dari aliansi desa shinobi itu telah mendekati Uzushiogakure sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari gerbang utama, Hime-sama." Ujar shinobi pria itu dengan posisi berlutut ala ksatria.

"Begitu rupanya." Gumam perempuan yang dipanggil Hime-sama itu. "Kerahkan seluruh Shinobi berpangkat Jounin maupun Chunin untuk menahan mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka untuk melewati gerbang utama!" Ujar Hime-sama tegas.

"Ha'i, Hime-sama!" ~poft!~ Dan shinobi berpangkat jounin itu'pun menghilang dengan disertai dengan kepulan asap.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya." Gumam perempuan itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya merangkai serangkaian segel dengan kedua tangannya. Perempuan itu langsung menghentakan kedua telapak tabgannya ketanah. Serangkaian simbol-simbol aneh tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kedua tangannya dan membentuk tanda + besar dengan lingkaran berpola aneh diujung-ujungnya.

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu!]

~Booft!~

••••

••••

"Pasukan aliansi dari beberapa desa sedang bergerak menuju Uzushio. Hime-Sama memerintahkan kita semua untuk menghadang mereka sebelum memasuki melewati gerbang utama Uzushio." Ujar Jounin yabg sebelumnya menemui perempuan yang ia panggil sebagai Hime-Sama. "Kita akan menlindungi tanah air kita, Uzushiogakure sampai titik darah penghabisan! Korbankan jiwa kalian untuk tanah ini!" Jounin itu terus memberikan kata-kata penyemangat bagi para Shinobi desanya untuk bertarung.

"Bagi siapa yang merasa keberatan dengan ini, kalian bisa pergi dan bergabung dengan warga lainnya." Tawar Jounin itu.

"KAMI LEBIH BAIK MATI UNTUK MELINDUNGI TANAH INI DIBANDINGKAN HIDUP SEBAGAI PECUNDANG!" Teriak salah seorang Shinobi yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan setuju dari seluruh Shinobi.

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta dibibir Jounin itu. "Baiklah. Ayo kita korbankan jiwa kita untuk UZUSHIO!"

"YOSH!"

••••

••••

"Raikage!" Panggil seorang pria berpakaian layaknya mumi.

"Hm." Balas pria tua kekar berambut putih.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita meletakkan meriam difusi chakra disini." Ujar mumi itu memberikan opininya.

Pria tua kekar itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang opini yang diberikan mumi itu. "Kau benar." Dan sosok yang dipanggil Raikage itu ternyata menyetujui opini yang diberikan oleh sosok berpakaian mumi.

"Berhenti!" Seru Raikage pada seluruh pasukan shinobi yang ada dibelakangnya. "Letakkan meriam chakra ditempat ini!" Sambungnya.

"Ha'i." Balas sebagian pasukannya yang bertugas menangani senjata yang disebut meriam chakra.

"Segera isi meriam itu dan tembakkan sesuai aba-abaku!" Perintah pria tua itu sebelum akhirnya ia dan sebagaian pasukannya kembali berlari.

••••

••••

••••

"Tahan pergerakan mereka!" Salah satu Jounin Uzushio memberikan instruksinya kepada seluruh Jounin lainnya untuk menahan pergerakkan musuh yang mulai terlihat diufuk timur.

Beberapa Jounin yang mengerti apa maksud dari instruksi pimpinan mereka segera merepal serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat.

[Fuinjutsu : Jūryoku no sōsa!]

Secara serentak jounin-jounin itu menyebutkan nama tekhniknya dan mengehentakkan kedua telapak tangan mereka ketanah. Simbol-simbol aneh keluar dari tangan jounin-jounin Uzushio dan merambat dengan cepat kearah pasukan shinobi desa lain yang tengah berlari. Sebuah lingkaran besar berpola aneh tercipta dibawah pasukan aliansi shinobi dan tak lama kemudian lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah.

~brukh!~

Tiba-tiba saja pasukan aliansi shinobi beberapa desa itu terjatuh. Mereka seakan-akan tertarik dan dipaksa untuk menempel dengan tanah yang mereka pijak dan hanya beberapa diantara mereka yang masih bisa berdiri, walaupun tidak sempurna.

"SEKARANG SAATNYA! SEMUA, SERAAAANGGG!"

"UOOHHHHH!"

Pasukan shinobi Uzushiogakure mulai berlari kearah pasukan aliansi beberapa desa yang tengah terpuruk dengan membawa berbagai macam senjata.

Raikage yang melihat itu tentu saja tak tinggal diam, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa ditarik oleh bumi untuk menghadap langit.

~Czzttt!~

Sebuah pilar listrik keluar dari tangan Raikage.

 **[Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!]**

 **[Futon: Furyuudan no Jutsu!]**

 **[Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!]**

 **[Futon: Kamikaze!]**

 **[Raiton: Giant!]**

Berbagai serangan berbasis chakra dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing shinobi Uzushio.

••••

Sementara itu di tempat meriam difusi chakra.

"Bagaimana statusnya?" Tanya seorang shinobi berompi putih pada temannya tentang status meriam.

"Meriam telah terisi sebanyak 95% dari total 100% kapasitas chakra." Balas temannya yang berada di depan sebuah layar monitor yang terpasang pada bagian belakang meriam itu.

~czzzttt!~

"Apa itu?" Tanya salah satu shinobi.

"Itu, itu sinyal dari Raikage-sama." Balas temannya yang jga melihat pilar listrik barusan. "Semua, bersiap untuk menembakkan meriam!"

"Ha'i." Balas semua Shinobi.

~wungg!~

Energi berwarna biru mulai mengumpul pada moncong meriam itu dan semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Tembak!"

~Duarr! Syuutt!~ Energi berwarna biru pergi meninggalkan moncong sang meriam dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi sampai-sampai menciptakan ekor layaknya sebuah meteor yang jatuh kebumi.

••••

••••

~syuutt! duar! duar! duar!~

Energi berwarna biru itu meluncur dengan cepat melewati pasukan aliansi Shinobi yang tengah terpuruk dan menghantam berbagai jurus berbasis chakra. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, energi biru itu masih terus melaju dan menghantam Shinobi-shinobi Uzushio yang berada di bagian paling depan.

"SEMUA, BUAT KEKKAI TERKUAT YANG KALIAN BISA!" Teriak salah satu Shinobi Uzushio yang berada dibagian belakang.

Semua Shinobi yang berada dibagian belakang'pun segera merepal segel guna menciptakan kekkai yang mereka bisa.

~sring!~

Satu-persatu kekkai berbagai warna tercipta didepan mereka.

~pyar!~

Energi biru itu mengahantam kekkai paling depan dan langsung memecahkannya layaknya sebuah kaca.

~Pyar! pyar! pyar!~

Satu-persatu kekkai hancur dihantam energi biru itu hingga habis tak tersisa dan...

~duarrr!~

Meledak pada barisan shinobi Uzushio.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Teriakan pilu menggema di medan perang itu. Lingkaran segel yang sebelumnya mengikat semua pasukan aliansi shinobi seketika lenyap.

••••

~trank! trank! duarr! trank!~

 **[Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!]** Teriak Shinobi berpakaian mumi itu. Sebuah balok muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya dan terus memanjang, melenyapkan apapun yang dilewatinya.

"Tsuchikage! Mizukage! Lepaskan biju kalian!" Ujar Raikage.

"Baiklah." Balas shinobi berpakaian mumi yang merupakan Tsuchikage dan seorang shinobi berbadan pendek sebagai Mizukage.

••••

••••

"GROOAARRRHHHH!" Aum empat monster berekor bersamaan. Keempat monster berekor yang disebut biju itu memiliki bentuk dan ekor yang berbeda-beda. Monster pertama, berbentuk seperti seekor kucing yang diselimuti oleh api biru dan memiliki 2 ekor, ialah Nibi. Monster kedua, memiliki wujud layaknya seekor kera berbulu merah dan memiliki 4 ekor, Yonbi. Monster ketiga, memiliki bentuk seperti siput tapi tanpa cangkang dan memiliki 6 ekor, Nanabi. Monster keempat, memiliki badan layaknya seekor banteng dan memilik 8 tentakel layaknya gurita, ialah Hachibi.

Keempat monster itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepannya, termasuk pasukan aliansi shinobi.

~whuss! brak!~

Tiba-tiba saja seekor singa berbulu putih yang diselimuti oleh percikan listrik disekujur tubuhnya muncul dengan cara melompati tembok pembatas Uzushio, lalu disusul dengan seekor burung yang diselimuti oleh api dan naga berwarna biru dan tetakhir seekor kura-kura besar yang muncul dengan cara menghancurkan gerbang Uzushio yang sebelumnya telah tertutup.

"UWOOHHH!" Teriak segerombol shinobi Uzushio yang keluar dari gerbang Uzushio yang baru saja dihancurkan kura-kura itu.

Keempat monster itu berduel dengan keempat monster berekor.

Pasukan shinobi Uzushio dan pasukan aliansi shinobi saling bertarung, saling bertukar pukulan, saling menyabetkan pedang, dan saling beradu jutsu.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mundur!" Perintah sebuah suara dari dari gerbang Uzushio yang memerintahkan semua pasukan Uzushio untuk mundur. Semua pasukan Uzushio langsung mundur begitu pula dengan keempat monster yang muncul dari dalam gerbang Uzushio.

Disaat semua pasukan Uzushio mundur, pasukan aliansi shinobi'pun mengejar mereka.

Setelah semua pasukan Uzushio mundur, dapat terlihat diatas gerbang Uzushio terdapat sebuah energi berwarna cyan yang melayang, dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, energi berwarna cyan itu ternyata menyelimuti tubuh seorang perempuan yang memiliki 2 tanduk dikepalanya, memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang dan juga memiliki manik berwarna biru-putih. (Anda tahukan maksud saya?)

~tap!~

Perempuan itu menapakkan kakinya pada permukaan tanah. **[Kinrin Tensei Baku!]** Sebuah pedang laser besar berwarna emas muncul ditelapak tangan perempuan itu dan langsung ia tebaskan secara horizontal. Alhasil, banyak pasukan aliansi shinobi yang tubuhnya terpisah antara bagian atas dengan bawahnya.

Tsuchikage yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. **[Jinton! Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!]** Ia'pun mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya, sebuah balok transparan muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya yang langsung ia tebaskan secara horizontal.

Kedua jurus itu saling bertabrakan, mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat besar. Pedang laser itu hilang! Tapi, hal itu juga berlaku pada balok Tsuchikage.

Pasukan aliansi shinobi yang tersisa kembali maju menyerang atas perintah pemimpin mereka, tapi, tiba-tiba saja...

~syuuttt! duarrr!~

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat beberapa meter di depan perempuan cyan itu dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang cukup untuk menutupi pandangan mata. Setelah asap itu menipis dan hilang tertiup angin, dapat terlihat dengan jelas ditempat ledakan tadi sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam membawa sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan cyan itu pada makhluk berjubah hitam itu.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat. Dan juga aku hanyalah seorang yang membenci pertempuran." Jawab makhluk itu dengan suara yang sangat berat.

"Berada dipihak mana kau?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya memihak pada kebenaran." Balasnya makhluk itu lagi sambil mengambil pedang besarnya. "Suruh pasukan mu untuk berperang! Kau tidak akan bisa melewan mereka semua sendirian. Atau mungkin." Dan setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

~crash! crash! crash!~

Secara mengejutkan, satu-persatu pasukan aliansi shinobi yang berada dibarisan paling depan tiba-tiba saja tumbang dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah.

~sring!~

"Sudah kubilangkan, perintahkan pasukanmu untuk bertarung!" Ujar makhluk itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada ditempatnya semula.

"Hah...baiklah." Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai aba-aba untuk memerintahkan pasukannya kembali maju berperang.

Seluruh shinobi Uzushio langsung mematuhi perintah pemimpin mereka dan kembali berperang melawan shinobi aliansi.

~whuss!~

Empat buah bola energi besar berwarna hitam-ungu meluncur dengan cepat kearah Uzushio setelah keluar dari mulut keempat biju.

Makhluk berjubah hitam itu tak tinggal diam saat melihat empat buah serangan penghancur tengah melesat dengan cepat kearah pasukan shinobi yang dibelanya. Ia'pun mengambil pedang besarnya lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan pedang besar itu.

Layaknya sebuah bumerang, pedang besar itu berputar 180° kembali menuju sosok berjubah. ~grep!~ Dengan mudah sosok berjubah itu menangkap pedangnya. **[Jikukan Ninjutsu!]** Gumamnya. ~duarrrr! duarrr! duarrrr! duarr!~ Empat kali suara ledakan beruntun terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga dari arah belakang desa Uzushio.

Sebuah robekan tercipta pada jalur pedang tadi dan langsung menyedot semua bola energi hitam biju.

Perempuan cyan itu langsung membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat teknik barusan. Sebuah teknik yang mengingatkannya pada 'dia', sosok yang mungkin telah mati. "Teknik itu?"

Flashback

Disuatu tempat yang bisa dikategorikan kedalam ketegori sangat asri, terlihatlah dipinggir sungai seorang anak perempuan berusia 5-6 tahun, besurai putih mengenakan kimono yang juga berwarna putih tengah duduk memandang aliran air sungai yang menenangkan.

"Kaguya-chan!" Namun, sepertinya acara menyepinya harus terganggu oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan teriakan yang membahana.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berusia antara 5-6 tahun yang memakai pakaian, hmm? (Bayangin aja pakaian yang sama seperti Toneri Ootsutsuki), memiliki surai putih jabrik dan bermanik biru safir. "Hah...hah...hah...Akhirnya ketemu juga hah...hah...lelah aku mencarimu kesana-kemari, ...hah..." Ujar anak itu dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Memang kenapa kau mencariku, Naruto-kun?" Balas anak perempuan bernama Kaguya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu menjadi bugar kembali saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaguya. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah teknik baru kepada mu, Kaguya-chan." Jawabnya antusias.

"Benarkah? Teknik apa itu?" Kelihatannya Kaguya'pun mulai penasaran.

"Teknik yang hebat tentunya. Kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya. Lihat ini!" Setelah itu ia menggerakkan tangannya layaknya memotong udara kosong, namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Are? Kenapa ini? Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia'pun kembali mengulangi hal yang sama namun masih belum terjadi apa-apa. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga akhirnya entah karena putus asa atau apa, ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat cepat dan akhirnya terciptakalah sebuah robekan sepanjang 30 cm.

"Hahahaha...Hebatkan teknikku?" Ujar Naruto membanggakan tekniknya.

"Sugoi!" Kagum Kaguya. "Aku punya teknik baru, kau mau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lihat ini!" Kaguya nampak merepal sebuah handseal dan...terciptalah sebuah portal dimensi setinggi badannya tepat disamping kanannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?"

~dong!~

"Ternyata, ternyata mengalahkanmu adalah sebuah ketidak mungkinan." Ujar Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Pundung!

Keringat jatuh muncul dikepala Kaguya.

Flashback end

 **[Mokuton!]**

Sulur-sulur kayu muncul dari dalam tanah tepat di bawah keempat biju dan langsung menjerat mereka, memaksa tubuh mereka untuk menempel dengan tanah.

"GROOAAARRGGHHH!" Keempat biju itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari sulur-sulur kayu yang menjerat tubuh mereka, namun tetap tidak bisa karena sulur-sulur kayu itu menyerap chakra mereka dan semakin kuat setiap saatnya. Ukuran keempat biju itu semakin lama semakin menyusut begitupula jumlah ekor mereka yang secara berturut-turut berkurang.

"Sialan!" Geram Raikage saat melihat senjata utama pasukan aliansi dapat dilumpuhkan dengan mudah.

~czzzttt!~

Armor chakra bercampur listrik berintensitas besar muncul menyelimuti tubuh Raikage.

~sring! bugh! whuss!~

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Raikage telah memghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan dalam sekali kedipan mata pula ia telah berada didepan sosok berjubah hitam yang telah melumpuhkan senjata utamanya. Pada saat itu pula ia menyarangkan pukulan dengan tiga jari tepat pada dada sosok itu, mengakibatkan terpentalnya sosok itu hingga menabrak tembok Uzushio dan merusaknya.

~sring!~

Sosok berjubah hitam itu secara mengejutkan telah berada dibelakang Raikage dan siap untuk mebebas tubuh Raikage menggunakan pedang besarnya.

Tepat sebelum pedang itu mengenai tubuhnya, Raikage telah terlebih dahulu menahannya dengan kedua tangan, dan dalam hitungan detik, pedang itu'pun hancur berkeping-keping.

~sring!~

Sosok berjubah hitam itu kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Raikage.

Dengan cepat Raikage berputar 180° sambil menghunuskan du jarinya keperut makhluk berjubah itu. Namun, tombak jari Raikage nampaknya masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan sosok berjubah itu karena sosok berjubah hitam itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Raikage.

"Terlalu lambat!" Ujar Makhluk berjubah hitam itu tanpa mengetahui sebuah bahaya dibelalangnya. Yah, sebuah bahaya karena dibelakangnya kini ada sosok Tsuchikage yang tengah melayang dan membidiknya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga atau mungkin hanya sebagian kecil, sosok berjubah hitam itu menarik tangan beserta empunya lalu melemparkannya.

[Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!]

Sebuah kubus transparan ciptaan Tsuchikage berhasil mengurung makhluk berjubah itu tepat setelah Raikage terlempar.

~ctik! boft!~

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya mengucapkan kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena terlalu lama untuk mengupdate fict ini dan juga peperangannya yang terkesan aneh karena ini adalah kali pertamanya saya membuat adegan pertempuran skala besar.**

 **Kedua, jika ada yang masih bingung dengan pakaian sosok berjubah itu, bayangkan saja seperti jubah Assassin Rogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dengan sekuat tenaga atau mungkin hanya sebagian kecil, sosok berjubah hitam itu menarik tangan beserta empunya lalu melemparkannya.

 **[Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!]**

Sebuah kubus transparan ciptaan Tsuchikage berhasil mengurung makhluk berjubah itu tepat setelah Raikage terlempar.

~ctik! boft!~

* * *

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **.:::::Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan:::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Rated: M {Tidak ada lemon (atau mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto x O. Kaguya**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Hahahahaha...Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan klon ku! hahahaha..." Tawa seorang Mizukage kedua menggelegar ditempat itu saat melihat shinobi-shinobi Uzushio yang kewalahan melawan sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai klonnya.

Klon yang berpenampilan mirip seperti Mizukage kedua itu dengan gesitnya melawan shinobi-shinobi Uzushio walaupun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin membesar.

Tubuh klon itu semakin besar sampai-sampai berbentuk seperti bola dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Shinobi-shinobi Uzushio bergerak mendekati klon itu guna melenyapkannya. Namun, apa yang terjadi?

"Sekarang saatnya!"

~boooft!~

Ledakan asap panas terjadi setelahnya dan mengakibatkan shinobi-shinobi Uzushio terkapar dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

Kepulan asap itu dengan sendirinya naik keatas, menyebabkan turunnya salju ditempat klon itu berada.

"Hahahahaha...Ayo kita mulai lagi!"

Klon Mizukage itu telah kembali seperti semula setelah dihujani salju dan kembali mengobrak-abrik pasukan Uzushio.

••••

••••

••••

••••

 **[Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!]**

Sebuah kubus transparan ciptaan Tsuchikage berhasil mengurung makhluk berjubah itu tepat setelah Raikage terlempar.

~ctik! boft!~

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, bagian dalam kubus itu meledak menjadi butiran-butiran debu.

"Bagaimana dengannya, Tsuchikage." Tanya Raikage menghampiri Tsuchikage.

Tsuchikage'pun turun dari acara melayangnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Raikage.

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah kulenyapkan dengan Jintonku." Balas Tsuchikage.

"Siapa yang telah kau lenyapkan?"

~sring!~

Tiba-tiba saja sosok berjubah hitam itu muncul didepan kedua kage itu dengan sepuluh jari yang diselimuti oleh api merah.

~bugh! bugh!~

Dengan kerasnya, sosok berjubah itu menghantamkan tangannya pada perut Raikage dan Tsuchikage. Sebuah pola segel spiral tercipta karenanya. Dan...

~brukh!~

Tsuchikage jatuh mencium tanah karena tiba-tiba saja medan gravitasi disekitarnya bertambah menjadi semakin berat setiap detiknya.

"Kau masih kuat ternyata." Ujar sosok berjubah itu saat melihat kegigihan dari seorang Raikage yang tidak ingin mencium tanah.

~brakh!~

Tanah pijakan Raikage mulai retak dan akhirnya amblas.

~brakh!~

Semakin dalam.

~brakh!~

Semakin dalam.

~brukh!~

Dan akhirnya, Raikage'pun menyerah menghadapi medan gravitasi yang terlalu kuat itu.

"Satu lagi." Gumam sosok itu sebelum kembali menghilang.

••••

"Hahahaha...Terus! Lenyapkan semua yang ada didepanmu!" Ujar Mizukage kedua pada klonnya yang tengah mengobrak-abrik pasukan Uzushio.

~Sring!~

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, munculah sosok berjubah hitam didepan klon Mizukage dan langsung memukul perutnya dengan lima jari yang terbakar.

Tanda segel berpola spiral muncul diperut klon itu. ~bugh!~ Sosok berjubah hitam itu langsung menendang klon Mizukage dengan sangat kuat hingga klon itu terpental jauh lalu jatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"A-apa?" Mizukage tentu saja kaget dengan hal itu karena selama ini belum ada satu'pun shinobi yang dapat mengalahkan klon khususnya itu.

~sring!~

Sosok berjubah hitam itu tiba-tiba saja dalam sekali kedipan mata telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul didepan Mizukage dengan lima jari yang diselimuti api merah. "Sekarang giliranmu!" Ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu sambil mencoba untuk memukul perut Mizukage.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

~byurr!~

Tubuh Mizukage berubah menjadi air dan dengan itu, Mizukage'pun lolos dari jurus Makhluk berjubah hitam itu.

Air yang merupakan manifestasi dari tubuh Mizukage itu bergerak mundur menjauhi sosok berjubah hitam itu dan pada jarak yang sudah cukup jauh, air itu kembali membentuk tubuh Mizukage.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mizukage.

"Orang yang tidak memiliki alis sepertimu tidak berhak untuk mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan ditambahi bumbu yang membuat rasa panas di hati Mizukage..

"Apa katamu?! Beraninya kau menghina alisku?!" Ujar Mizukage murka, itu dapat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Aku akan menghabisimu dan menyiksamu karena telah berani menghina alisku!" Mizukage menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dengan posisi jari seperti memegang pistol. "Matilah!"

Peluru-peluru air dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak silih berganti keluar dari jari telunjuk Mizukage.

Dengan mudah sosok berjubah hitam itu menghindari setiap peluru air berkecepatan tinggi yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengenaiku dengan jurus seperti itu." Ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu meremehkan.

"SIALAN KAU!" Mizukage mengehentikan tekniknya dan merepal serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat. **[Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!]** Seekor naga air berukuran besar keluar dari mulut Mizukage dan dengan cepat meluncur kearah sosok itu.

 **[Katon: Goryuuka!]** Seekor Naga Api besar keluar dari mulut sosok itu dan menabrak naga air milik Mizukage, menguapkannya menjadi uap.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kau! RASAKAN INI! **[KUCHIYOSE NO JUT~~!]**."

~sring! bugh!~

"Uggghh!"

Belum sempat Mizukage kedua menyelesaikan nama jutsunya, Mizukage kedua dengan terpaksa harus mengehentikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja sosok hitam itu muncul di depannya dan langsung memukul perutnya dengan 5 jari yang terselimuti kobaran api berwarna merah menyala.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi." Ujar sosok pada saat ia memukul perut Mizukage kedua.

~brukh!~

Mizukage kedua tiba-tiba saja jatuh tengkurap mencium tanah saat sosok itu menarik tangannya.

"A-apa y-yang kau la-lakukan padaku?" Tanya Mizukage dengan susah payah.

~vuuung!~

Sebuah vorteks tiba-tiba saja tercipta secara horizontal diatas tubuh Mizukage dan langsung menyedotnya masuk. Setelah itu, lubang vorteks itu terlihat bergerak dan merubah posisinya menjadi vertikal. Sosok itu terlihat berjalan dengan santai memasukinya.

•••••

•••••

•••••

~vungg! brukh! tap!~

Sebuah vorteks terlihat muncul di samping dua kage yang saat ini menempel di tanah secera horizontal dan langsung menjatuhkan seorang pria berpakaian biru muda dengan wajah tanpa alis dan seorang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Si-siapa kau se-sebenarnya?" Tanya kage berbadan besar dan bersurai putih.

Sosok itu terlihat berjongkok di depan wajah ketiga kage itu. "Hm. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku karena setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Sekarang, cepat perintahkan seluruh pasukan kalian untuk mundur! Atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" Potong kage berpakaian mumi.

"Akan memusnahkan mereka semua." Sambung sosok itu.

"Heh, memang kau sanggup memusnahkan mereka semua?" Remeh Kage tanpa alis itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin melihat mereka dimusnahkan." Ujar sosok itu. Terlihat, dua buah bola mata saphirenya berubah menjadi putih dengan pola riak air. Dua buah tanduk tiba-tiba muncuk di kedua keningnya hingga menembus hoodie yang pakai.

Ia'pun terlihat melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat. "Lihat dan renungkanlah!"

~bwooosshh!~

Terlihat diatas langit, sebuah batu berbentuk bulat jatuh dengan cepat memecah awan.

Ketiga kage itu seketika terbelalak kaget. "Mus-mustahil." Gumam mereka.

Pertempuran di depan mereka'pun juga terlihat berhenti karena shinobi-shinobi yang ada di sana lebih mengutamakan melihat keatas.

~prank!~

Bahkan tanpa sadar mereka'pun menjatuhkan senjata mereka ketanah. "Ti-tidak mungkin."

"A-apa itu me-meteor?"

"Be-besar sekali."

"Ki-kita pas-pasti ma-mati."

 **"Rinnegan."** Gumam Kaguya saat melihat meteor itu.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau punya waktu kurang dari 3 menit sebelum meteor itu jatuh menghantam dan memusnahkan mereka." Ujar sosok itu sembari memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila.

"Bukankah kalau begitu kau juga memusnahkan semua Uzumaki itu." Ujar Tsuchikage.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, Mumi. Selama aku ada disini, mereka tidak akan ada yang terkena imbas meteor itu barang sekerikil'pun."

Tauchikage'pun dibuat bungkam oleh ucapan sosok itu. Ia dan ketiga lainnya terlihat menimbang-menimbang perintah sosok itu. Apakah mereka harus mundur? Atau tetap melawan? Jika mereka memilih untuk mundur, mau di taruh mana harga diri mereka dan desa mereka di hadapan desa lain? Mereka, tiga desa besar shinobi harus mundur ketika menghadapi sebuah desa yang tak lebih besar dari desa mereka. Akan tetapi, jika mereka tetap memilih untuk melawan, maka seluruh shinobi akan musnah dihantam meteor itu dan akibatnya desa mereka akan lemah dan rentan akan serangan desa lain.

"Baiklah." Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

"Aku akan menarik pasukanku kembali kedesa." Ujar Raikage yang sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

"Aku juga." Ujar Tsuchikage.

"Aku juga." Ujar Mizukage.

"Baiklah. **[Kai!]** "

Segel yang mengikat mereka'pun seketika menghilang ketika sosok itu mengucapkan kata 'Kai'. Mereka bertiga'pun segera berdiri dari acara tengkurap mereka dan maju beberapa langkah melewati sosok itu.

"Tepati ucapan kalian!"

Raikage'pun langsung merepal serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah ia sedang menantang langit.

~Czzzzttt!~

Sebuah pilar petir keluar dari tangan Raikage dan menjulang tinggi kelangit.

"Sinyal apa itu? Apa kau ingin memberi sinyal pada orang-orangmu yang berjaga di meriam itu? Jika benar, maka itu sia-sia saja karena senjata itu telah kusita." Ujar sosok itu tanpa bergerak dan menoleh sedikit'pun kebelakang. "Ingat, waktu kalian semakin menipis."

Suara gigi bergemelatuk jelas terdengar dari mulut Raikage. Ia'pun kembali mengangkat tangannya.

~Czzzzttt! Jduaaaaarrrr!~

Pilar listrik berintensitas besar turun dari langit dan menghantam tangan Raikage, menyebabkan bunyi gemuruh yang mampu membuat seluruh pasukan aliansi mengalihkan pandangannya dari meteor besar itu.

"MUNDUR!" Ujar Raikage dengan suara lantangnya.

~bwoooshh!~

Meteor itu'pun seketika menghilang.

"MUNDUR!" Ulang Raikage.

Seluruh pasukan aliansi itu'pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pemimpin tertinghi mereka.

~Sring!~

Sosok itu'pun tiba-tiba menghilang.

•••••

•••••

•••••

~sring!~

Sosok berpakaian hitam itu muncul di samping Kaguya yang telah melepaskan mode cyannya digantikan oleh tubuh seorang perempuan berambut putih sepinggang dan tanpa tanduk.

"Yah, bagaimana kau memperbaiki kerusakan disini, Nona?" Tanya sosok itu sembari mendedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar yang saat ini dalam kondisi kacau balau.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Tanya Kaguya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku? Hmm...Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat adanya peperangan di daerah sini." Jawab sosok itu tak pasti.

"Kenapa kau membantu kami? Kenapa kau tidak membantu 3 desa itu? Dan dari mana kau tahu kalau kau membantu pihak yang benar, bagaimana kalau salah karena menolong kami?"

"Hm...Ternyata banyak juga ya pertanyaanmu. Baiklah, akan kujawab seringkas yang ku bisa. Pertama, karena aku mengenal salah seorang dari anggotamu, lalu karena aku telah memilih untuk membantumu karena orang yang kukenal itu. Lalu, aku tahu bahwa aku benar dari orang yang kukenal itu karena orang itu baik padaku. Apakah itu terlalu panjang?"

"Tidak, jawabanmu tidak terlalu panjang, tetapi membingungkan." Balas Kaguya itu. "Jadi, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, semuanya."

~sring! grep!~

Sebuah portal dimensi tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang sosok itu dan mengeluarkan sebagian tubuh Kaguya dengan tanduk kepalanya dan sebuah mata berwarna merah berpola riak air dengan magatama yang memngelilingi setiap lingkarnya, ia'pun langsung menarik tubuh sosok itu masuk kedalam portal.

|Dimension|

Terlihat saat ini di sebuah tempat yang hanya berwarna putih sejauh mata memandang, sesosok berpakaian serba hitam dengan hoodie yang berlubang diatas tengah dipasung berdiri.

"Disini, aku adalah dewa."

"Ralat, kau adalah dewi." Potong sosok itu.

"Terserah. Di sini aku bisa memanipulasi apa'pun dan aku bisa akan melakukan apa'pun yang aku inginkan untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang aku mau." Jelas Kaguya.

"Dewi yang kejam." Gumam sosok itu.

Kaguya'pun tak menanggapinya, akan tetapi, di sekitarnya tercipta banyak senjata tajam, mulai dari pedang, tombak, golok, anak panah, dan lain sebagainya. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menjawanya?"

"Salah satu senjata ini atau mungkin semua senjata ini akan bersarang di tubuhmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati? Kau jadi tidak bisa mengetahui jawaban dari soal yang ada di benakmu."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tetapi menyiksamu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku kehabisan darah?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, lalu kembali menyiksamu dan seperti itu seterusnya."

"Benar-benar Dewi yang kejam."

"Sekarang, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya."

"Baiklah."

~whuss!~

Salah satu tombak di sekitar Kaguya meluncur dengan ceoat kearah kaki sosok itu namun, apa yang terjadi? Yang terjadi adalah menembus! Ya, menembus, Senjata itu menembus kaki Naruto dan terus melaju hingga hilang.

~vungg!~

Sebuah vorteks muncul di depan sosok itu dan langsung menyedotnya, lalu, sebuah vorteks kembali muncul di sebelah kepala Kaguya dan mengeluarkan kepala sosok itu. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku memiliki dimensiku sendiri." Tanya sosok itu.

~grep! brakh!~

Kaguya'pun langsung mencengkram kapala sosok itu dan menariknya hingga terbanting pada ruang kosong itu.

"Jawab!" Perintahnya sambil mencekik leher sosok itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Kaguya yang mencekik leher sosok itu terjerembab memasuki lehernya -Sosok itu-.

"Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku."

"Tidak bisa? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menembus hingga 5 menit kedepan. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui tentang jurus ini?"

Sosok itu'pun berdiri, menembus tubuh Kaguya dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Itu'pun kalau kau bisa, Dewi kejam." Ejek sosok itu.

~trank!~

Kaguya dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dengan membawa sebuah pedang berwarna hitam kelam dan langsung menebaskannya ke arah orang itu.

Namun sayang, ternyata sosok itu juga mengeluarkan pedang berwarna hitam kelam dan menggunakannya untuk menahan laju pedang Kaguya, dapat terlihat juga saat ini di kepalanya terdapat dua buah tanduk. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki Gudoudama, Dewi kejam?"

"Tidak, semua orang bisa saja memilikinya." Balas Kaguya sembari mengubah arah tebasannya.

~trank!~

"Ternyata kau kuat sekali ya."

"Simpan pujian itu untukmu sendiri!"

~trank!~

"Tidak bisa, sebuah pujian haruslah di berikan kepada orang lain."

~trank! trank! trank!~

Adu pedang tingkat tinggi mereka lakukan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan yang ada di nalar manusia biasa.

"Sudah kubilang, sulit bukan?" Sosok itu masih sempat-sempatnya berujar di sela-sela adu pedangnya.

~sring!~

Sebuah vorteks tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan memgeluarkan setengah tubuh Kaguya yang langsung melemparkan sebuah rantai berwarna hitam.

~grep!~

Rantai itu'pun berhasil menjerat leher sosok itu namun, lagi-lagi sosok itu kembali membuat tubuhnya tembus dan menyebabkan rantai hitam itu terlepas dari lehernya.

~grep!~

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki Kamui? Apa kau tidak mengetahui bahwa dimensi Kamui setiap orang adalah 1, jadi, aku bisa saja menangkapmu di dimensi **Kamui**." Ujar Kaguya sambil mencekik leher sosok itu yang berada dalam dimensi Kamui.

"Maaf saja, Dewi kejam, tapi, apa kau tidak merasakan apa yang ada dibelakang mu?" Tanya sosok itu dengan lancar walaupun lehernya tengah tercekik.

Kaguya'pun jelas kagwt di buatnya, dengan perlahan ia alihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan sosok hitam itu kini tengah menodongnya dengan sebuah pedang berbentu rantai DNA. "Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Kaguya yang saat ini tengah berlari kearah sosok hitam yang tercekik sambil membawa dua katana bewarna hitam kelam. "Waktu lima menitmu telah berakhir 1 menit yang lalu!"

Kedua mata sosok itu seketika melebar karena ia melupakan sebuah hal yang cukup fatal, yaitu waktu lima menitnya.

~jleb! jleb!~

Kedua betis sosok itu tertembus dua buah pedang dan menjadi sarang bagi kedua pedang itu di karenakan dia tidak bisa menghindar barang sincipun akibat cekikan Kaguya yang satunya.

~syuut! jleb! jleb!~

Kaguya kembali menciptakan dua buah pedang dari dua buah bola hitam yang melayang di punggungnya dan langsung menyarangkan kedua pedqng itu ke kedua lengan sosok itu.

"Sekarang sebagai penutup."

~syuut! jleb!~

Kaguya kembali menciptakan sebuah pedang, sama seperti sebelumnya, ia'pun langsung menyarangkannya pada sosok itu, lebih tepatnya pada perut sosok itu.

~brukh!~

Sosok itu'pun seketika jatuh berlutut, bukan karena tususkan di perutnya, melainkan karena Kaguya melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya.

"Sekarang, saatnya mencari tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Ujar Kaguya di depan sosok berlutut itu.

~vunnng!~

Sebuah vorteks tercipta di belakang sosok itu dan mengeluarkan Kaguya yang lainnya. Kaguya itu'pun kemudian memegang hoodie sosok itu dan menariknya dengan kuat, menyebabkan hoodie itu robek tergesek oleh tanduk sosok itu dan juga menampakkan rambut berwarna putih jabrik dengan dua mata yang tertutup.

Kaguya yang berada didepan sosok itu'pun memasukkan kedua jarinya pada masker sosok itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Kedua matanya seketika melebar.

"Ne, Kaguya-chan, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

~pyar!~

 **|••••••••••|**

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama, maaf bila saya lama up fict ini.**

 **Kedua, hanya sebagai penutup sebelum saya hiatus total.**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sekarang, saatnya mencari tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Ujar Kaguya di depan sosok yang berlutut itu.

 _~vunnng!~_

Sebuah vorteks tercipta di belakang sosok itu dan mengeluarkan Kaguya yang lainnya. Kaguya itu'pun kemudian memegang hoodie sosok itu dan menariknya dengan kuat, menyebabkan hoodie itu robek karena tergesek oleh tanduk sosok itu dan juga menampakkan rambut berwarna putih jabrik dengan dua mata yang tertutup.

Kaguya yang berada didepan sosok itu kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya pada masker sosok itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Seketika kedua matanya melebar.

"Ne, Kaguya-chan, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

 _~pyar!~_

* * *

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **.:::::Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan:::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Rated: M {Tidak ada lemon (atau mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto x O. Kaguya**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

 _~Sring!~_

Sebuah portal tiba-tiba muncul di depan sebuah tembok besar yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi arena pertarungan antara empat desa Shinobi, atau lebih jelasnya 3 desa shinobi melawan 1 desa shinobi yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh 1 desa shinobi itu, Uzushio.

Dari dalam portal itu, seorang perempuan berpakaian kimono putih, bersurai putih, dan berwajah cantik walaupun datar dengan tenang berjalan keluar sambil menyeret sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam kelam dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Bukan, bukan karena penyakit tidur sambil berjalan, melainkan menenangkan pikirannya.

 _~sring!~_

Sesosok makhluk berpakaian serba hitam dengan dua tanduk dikepalanya dan bermanik putih riak air tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter didepan perempuan bernama Kaguya itu. "Jika kau ada disini, berarti kau sudah mengalahkanku di dalam sana benar kan? Kaguya-chan?" Tanya sosok itu menebak apa yang terjadi didalam. Padahal, tanpa bertanya'pun ia telah mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi didalam sana.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ketiga mata Kaguya dengan perlahan-lahan dan sangat dramatis terbuka, menampilkan dua mata amethyst tanpa pupil dan sebuah mata berwarna merah dengan pola riak air yang dikelilingi 3 tomoe di setiap riaknya. "Tanpa bertanya kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Jawab Kaguya datar.

 _~sring! sring! sring!~_

Satu persatu Shinobi Uzushio bermunculan didepan Kaguya dengan formasi yang melindungi Kaguya dibelakang mereka. "Kaguya-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu Shinobi itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini! Ini adalah urusanku dengannya! Dan juga, rawat seluruh orang yang terluka!" Perintah Kaguya.

"Tapi, Hime-sama." Sebagai seorang bawahan, bukankah sudah hal yang mutlak jika ia harus melindungi pemimpinnya? Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh shinobi-shinobi itu.

"Ini perintah!"

"Baiklah." Namun apalah daya. Sebagai seorang bawahan jugalah menjadi hal yang mutlak untuk mematuhi setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Dewi kejam." Gumam sosok itu sembari menciptakan sebuah katana dari salah satu bola hitam yang ada dipunggungnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan-segan kali ini." Ujarnya sambil memainkan katana hitamnya itu seperti seorang psykopat yang hendak memotong-motong tubuh mangsanya.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau kali ini bisa mengalahkanku?" Dan dengan itu, Kaguya menghilang dan kembali muncul di belakang sosok itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya keleher sosok itu.

 _~crash! pyarr!~_

Kepala dan tubuh sosok itu'pun terpenggal dengan kepala yang jatuh terlebih dahulu ketanah disusul tubuhnya namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bagian itu tiba-tiba pecah menjadi ceceran darah.

"Ne~ Sepertinya kau tertipu lagi, Kaguya-chan." Ujar sosok itu yang kini tengah berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 100 meter dari Kaguya.

 _~sring!~_

"Sayangnya aku sengaja melakukan ini."

 _~crash! pyarr!~_

Hal yang sama'pun kembali terjadi dan begitulah seterusnya, seakan menimbulkan kesan bahwa makhluk itu memiliki darah yang unlimited. Dilihat dari banyak makhluk yang setahu Kaguya adalah blood clon yang jika diakumulasikan dari jumlah klon yang telah ia kalahkan, dan jika makhluk itu adalah manusia normal, bukankah ia seharusnya saat ini sudah mati? Atau setidaknya sekarat.

"Begitu rupanya, kau terlalu membuang-buang tenaga, Dewi kejam."

"Kau sendiri, berapa banyak darah yang telah kau keluarkan?"

"Sebanyak yang kubisa keluarkan tentunya."

 _~trank!~_

Kaguya'pun melepaskan genggamannya pada pedang besar itu sehingga pedang itu jatuh menghantam tanah, menimbulkan bunyi yang khas logam.

 _~sring!~_

Setelah itu, Kaguya kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan sosok itu.

 _~bugh!~_

Dan ia'pun langsung mengahantamkan tinju yang penuh akan energi chakra nya, menyebabkan sosok itu terpental jauh kebelakang.

 _~sring! bugh!~_

Kaguya kembali menghilang dan kini, ia kembali muncul dibelakang sosok yang belum berhenti itu, menendang punggung sosok itu sehingga mengubah arah terbang sosok itu menjadi kedepan.

 _~sring! bugh!~_

Kaguya kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan sosok itu, menghantamkan tinjunya pada dagu sosok itu sehingga kembali mengubah arah terbang sosok itu menjadi keatas.

 _~sring! bugh! blarrr!~_

Kaguya kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan sosok itu, menghantamkan ujung tumitnya pada dada sosok itu sehingga ia kembali mengubah arah terbang sosok itu menjadi kebawah, dan akhirnya ia'pun jatuh dengan keras menghantam kerasnya tanah, sebuah kawah kecil tercipta karenanya.

"Maaf, kukira kau adalah bayangan mu." Ujar Kaguya dengan datarnya, bagaimana'pun juga ia telah mengetahui hal itu sejak awal sehingga ia tidak menggunakan senjata. Entah karena alasan apa.

Sosok itu terlihat bersusah payah untuk kembali berdiri, pakaiannya'pun telah robek disana-sini, hoodie dikepalanya'pun juga telah robek, memeperlihatkan rambut jabrik berwarna putih.

 _~Sring!~_

Kaguya kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan...

 _~grep!~_

Menubruk dan memeluk tubuh sosok itu hingga menyebabkan sosok itu terhuyung kebelakang karena kuatnya hantaman yang diberikan Kaguya. Jika kalian memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dan penglihatan yang jeli, maka kalian pasti akan mendengar isakan tangis khas perempuan dan melihat tubuh Kaguya yang bergetar. Sungguh, ini adalah momen yang langka yang bahkan mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi jikalau tragedi malam berdarah itu tidak ada.

"Kukira kau akan langsung memelukku." Ujar sosok itu. "Tapi setidaknya, hilangkan dulu tandukmu sebelum memelukku." Sosok itu membalas pelukan Kaguya dengan eratnya dan menempelkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Kaguya. Jika dilihat-lihat, sosok itu seakan tidak ingin melelaskam Kaguya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Entah ini hanya perasaan dari yang melihat mereka atau mungkin itu memang benar.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak." Balas Kaguya dengan isakan tangis di setiap katanya seraya melepaskan wujud 'dewi' nya itu.

Semua orang yang melihat momen langka itu hanya bisa diam, hanya bisa membisu, hanya bisa bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri yang tentunya tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Namun, dibalik itu semua, mereka semua hanya tak menyangka bahwa pemimpin mereka yang jarang berekspresi bisa menangis di pelukan seorang pria. Bahkan empat hewan besar yang tengah berlari menghampiri Kaguya'pun langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mereka saat melihat itu. Berspkulasi sendiri mulai mereka jalankan di benak mereka masing-masing tentang sebuah pertanyaan, yaitu apa yang sedang terjadi?

 **"Apakah ini sebuah kenyataan? Apa kalian juga melibatnya."** Ujar singa berbulu putih dengan nada tidak percaya yang sangat kentara di setiap katanya. **"Apakah ini mimpi?"** Sambungnya.

 **"Sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi, Byako, Kaguya-hime memang sedang menangis."** Jawab seekor burung berselimut api di seluruh tubuhnya yang baru saja turun dari langit.

 **"Berarti, dia,,,,,,,,,"** Ujar seekor kura-kura dengan tempurung berwarna hitam.

 **"Naruto-sama."** Sambung seekor naga berwarna biru.

 **|Kembali ketempat Kaguya|**

"Ku kira kau juga ikut terkena jebakan itu." Ujar Kaguya masih dengan nada yang sama, diiringi isakan tangis dan dengan wajah yang masih berada di dada sosok itu. Mungkin memang benar, ia tak ingin melepaskan sosok bernama Naruto itu barang seditik'pun.

"Jebakan seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjebak seorang Ootsutsuki Naruto."

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

Diatas gedung tertinggi yang langsung menghadap kearah matahari terbenam, disanalah Kaguya dan sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu berada, dimana saat ini Kaguya tengah berbaring diatas pangkuan sosok yang telah membuka topengnya dan memlerlihatkan identitas aslinya, Ootsutsuki Naruto.

"Kaguya-chan, apakah aku boleh bertanya padamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyisir surai putih panjang milik Kaguya menggunakan jari-jarinya. Hal yang sangat disukai oleh Kaguya sejak zaman Underworld sampai sekarang.

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto-kun?" Jawab dan tanya Kaguya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kekedua mata Naruto.

"Hm, kenapa kau bisa sampai

di tempat ini?"

"Itu, ya. Sebenarnya, pada malam itu, Otou-sama berhasil bertahan dari racun yang diberikan padanya, ia'pun segera mencariku dan mengirimku bersama Suzaku, Byako, Genbu, dan Seiryuu ke dunia ini dengan taknik dimensinya, dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kembali kesana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus perpindahan dimensi, Naruto-kun, yang kubisa hanyalah keluar dan masuk kedalam dimensi buatanku sendiri."

"Bagitu, ya. Kalau begitu, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka semua? Desa-desa itu pasti akan datang kembali dan kembali menyerang." Kaguya mengucapkan itu dengan sedih seraya memandangi desa kecil yang ia pimpin itu. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan desa yang ia pimpin dan meninggalkan rakyat yang tengah dalam kesusahan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Benar juga. Aku tak mungkin bisa berada disini untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk membawamu kembali adalah dengan membawa mereka semua kedimensi kita. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kau setujukan?"

Kaguya mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata yang masih tetap menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. "Dimana kau akan menempatkan mereka? Kau tidak berencana untuk menempatkan mereka di Underworld kan?"

"Tentu saja iya."

Kedua mata Kaguya langsung melebar, memperjelas penampakan manik amethyst tanpa pupil miliknya. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir. 'Apakah kau bodoh?' Hal itu tidaklah bisa disalahkan karena kita tahu bahwa Underworld adalah tempat kekuasaan para Iblis. Tapi, hal itu akan menjadi sangat disalahkan jika dia—Naruto telah berhasil mengambil alih Underworld kembali.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang ditatatap seperti itu menjadi bingung. Ia tahu tatapan itu. Tatapan yang dulu selalu di gunakan oleh Kaguya pada saat mengatainya dengan kata-kata, 'Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak berpikir? Apa kau dungu?' Salah satu kata itu pasti akan keluar beberapa saat lagi.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Betul bukan. Kata itu pasti akan keluar dalam jeda waktu beberapa detik setelah Kaguya memberikan tatapan itu.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan Underworld kembali tentunya."

Kaguya mengehembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu, kau akan menempatkan mereka dimana?" Tanya Kaguya kembali.

Naruto tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ia malah manatap kedua mata Kaguya dengan intens. Ia bingkai kedua sisi wajah Kaguya dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan perlahan menariknya mendekat kewajahnya yang juga tengah bergerak mendekat ke wajah Kaguya. Kedua mata Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. Sedangkan Kaguya yang mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, ia'pun juga menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat dan dengan kedua mata yang telah tertututup, secara dramatis bibir mereka bertemu. Menciptakan sebuah momen romantis, haru, sekaligus dramatis diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan latar belakang matahari yang terbenam.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Mungkin karena faktor kebutuhan oksigen, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menarik kembali bibir mereka tapi tak sampai menarik wajah mereka. Dengan kening yang menempel dikening Kaguya, Naruto mengatakan. "Percayakan padaku."

•••••

••• **Seminggu kemudian** •••

•••••

"Apakah ini sudah semua, Kaguya-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Kaguya yang berdiri disampingnya seraya memandangi orang-orang berambut merah yang berbaris rapi didepannya.

"Sudah."

Naruto maju beberapa langlah kedepan. "Baiklah. Aku ada satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Apakah kalian yakin ingin ikut bersama kami ke dimensi tempat asal kami dengan bayaran, kalian tak akan bisa kembali kedimensi ini." Tanya Naruto kepada Uzumaki-Uzumaki didepannya itu guna meyakinkan keputusan mereka.

"Kami yakin. Dimanapun itu, jika disana ada Kaguya-sama maka kami semua juga harus berada disana." Seru seorang pria berbadan paling besar diantara mereka semua.

"YAAA!" Seru yang lainnya, tanda bahwa mereka semua sependapat dengan pria itu.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan kalian. Kaguya, masukkan mereka!"

"Baiklah." Dua buah tanduk dengan perlahan mencuat dikepala Kaguya, surai putihnya yang semula hanya sepinggang tiba-tiba menjadi panjang yang bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Selain itu, kelopak mata di kening Kaguya juga mengalami pergerakan membuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan mata berwarna merah darah berpola riak air yang dihiasi oleh 3 magatama di setiap riaknya.

 _~vuuuung!~_

Sebuah vorteks berukuran besar tiba-tiba muncul didepan para Uzumaki itu. "Masuklah." Ujar Kaguya. Barisan pertama Uzumaki itu segera memasuki vorteks Kaguya, diikuti oleh barisan ketiga, keempat, dan kelima hingga barisan terakhir dan kemudian vorteks itu menghilang, disusul dengan Kaguya yang berubah kembali kewujud normalnya.

 _~poft! poft! poft! poft!~_

Empat buah ledakan asap tiba-tiba muncul disekitar Kaguya dan Naruto, memunculkan empat hewan yang sebelumnya ikut berperang. "Naruto-sama, mereka dalam perjalanan dan menuju gerbang timur."

"Mereka juga tengah menuju gerbang barat."

"Juga gerbang utara."

"Dan gerbang selatan."

Keempat hewan itu silih berganti memberi tahukan apa yang mereka lihat di pos mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu. Mereka ingin menyerang desa ini dari berbagai arah ya."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kaguya setelah memasukkan keempat hewannya kedalam dimensi miliknya. Melihahat gerak-gerik Naruto yang terus menatap lurus keatas benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kaguya. "Aku akan memperingatkan mereka." Jawab Naruto. "Jika mereka tak ingin kembali, kau tahukan apa yang kulakukan."

"Aku tahu." Perempuan bersurai putih itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju gedung paling tinggi dan mendakinya dengan berjalan secara vertikal.

"Hey, Kaguya-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyusul Kaguya.

"Melihat-lihat." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan kebawah. Hanya lurus keataslah ia fokuskan pandangannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia'pun akhirnya sampai di puncak gedung itu disusul dengan Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan waktu yang singkat guna memastikan bahwa Naruto telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau marah, padaku?" Tanya Naruto membuka kembali sesi percakapan mereka.

"Marah? Ya, aku sangat marah padamu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau pasti akan menghancurkan desa kecilku ini, kan." Balas Kaguya.

 _~greb!~_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kaguya, Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Maaf. Tapi, jika kau mau, aku akan membawa desa ini." Kaguya langsung menggeleng pelan mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tak perlu. Lagi pula ini hanya desa. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Aku ingin kau terus berada bersamaku."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, aku akan mencarimu dan menyiksamu. Jika'pun kau meninggalkanku karena kau mati, aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan menyiksamu hingga mati kemudian menghidupkanmu dan menyiksamu lagi." Sesaat setelah Kaguya membahasnya, ia yakin bahwa ia mendengar suara tegukan ludah dari orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Dasar."

 _~drab! drab! drab!~_

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari segala penjuru mata angin seolah mengurung kedua pasangan itu didalamnya. "Sepertinya mereka telah datang." Ujar Naruto.

Kaguya tak membalasnya. Ia melonggarkan dekapan tangan Naruto pada pinggangnya dan berbalik memeluk Naruto. "Apa kau yakin ingin melawan mereka sendirian?"

"Yah, selama ini kau sudah berjuang sendirian membela mereka jadi, untuk saat ini biarkan aku yang melawannya. Kau istirahatlah."

 _~vuuung!~_

Sebuah vorteks tiba-tiba muncul didepan mata Naruto dan dengan perlahan menghisap tubuh Kaguya. "Jangan membuatku menunggu diantara balok-balok suram itu." Ujar Kaguya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalamnya.

"Balok-balok suram heh."

•••••••

•••••••

Sementara itu di luar gerbang Uzushio bagian empat arah mata angin, terlihat kelompok besar Shinobi dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Dibagian Utara, disana terlihat segerombolan shinobi berpakaian putih yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria tua berotot.

Dibagian timur, terlihat segerombolan Shinobi memakai rompi berwarna abu-abu yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria bepakaian biru berambut pirang tanpa alis.

Dibagian selatan, segerombolan Shinobi berompi coklat telah menunggu aba-aba dari seorang pria yang telah dimumikan.

Dan dibagian barat, terlihat segerombolan Shinobi berompi abu-abu dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka dan dipimpin oleh seorang pria dengan mata bagian kanan yang ditutupi oleh perban.

Yeah, benar. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang sebelumnya menyerang Uzushio dan kini mereka berusaha menghancurkan Uzushio kembali dengan jumlah pasukan yang bertambah dan persenjataan yang lebih banyak. Membalaskan dendam atas dipermalukannya mereka pada penyerangan sebelumnya dengan meminta bantuan desa lain.

"SERANG!" Ujar keempat pemimpin pasukan itu hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 _~whuusss! Duarrr! DUAAARR! DUARRR!~_

Berbagai macam jurus tingkat tinggi berbasis chakra dengan berbagai elemen memghantam tembok kokoh Uzushio hingga menyebabkan tembok pelindung itu hancur. Memberikan jalan yang amat lebar bagi seluruh pasukan itu untuk bergerak masuk kedalamnya.

 _~DUAARR! DUARR! DUARRRR!"_

Shinobi-shinobi itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menembakkan jurus-jurus terkuat yang mereka miliki keberbagai arah. Menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk yang mereka lewati, menghancurkan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi tanpa memikirkan apakah ada orang atau tidak didalamnya. Merobohkan pohon-pohon besar yang telah ditanam ratusan tahun lalu, meluapkan sungai-sungai, menerbangkan batu-batu besar keudara dan menjatuhkannya kembali. Dan akhirnya, dalam waktu yang kurang dari 30 menit, desa indah nan makmur yang bernama Uzushio kini telah resmi dihilangkan dari peta. Hanya satu bangunan yang tersisa. Dari ratusan bangunan yang dimiliki Uzushio, kini hanya tinggal gedung tertingginya yang entah kenapa tak bisa dihancurkan oleh berbagai jurus.

"Dimana mereka semua?" Tanya mumi bernama Mu itu.

"Hn~~ Kemungkinan ada didalam gedung itu, mengingat gedung itu tak sedikit'pun retak terkena serangan kita." Balas pria dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya. Shimura Danzo, pemimpin sekaligus pendiri organisasi ANBU hitam bernama ROOT yang ada di desa Konoha.

"Benar juga. Tapi~~~"

 _~whusss!~_

Gelombang angin yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba saja menghantam tubuh keempat pemimpin itu dan shinobi-shinobi yang berada disekitar gedung. Memaksa mereka untuk menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka didepan muka dan bertahan untuk tidak terhempas.

 _~brakh! brakh! brakh! brakh! BRAKH!~_

Entah karena apa, gedung tertinggi itu tiba-tiba saja mulai hancur dan roboh mulai dari lantai paling dasar, seolah diatas gedung itu terdapat beban yang amat berat sehingga menghancurkan setiap pilar yang menyangga gedung itu. Semua Shinobi yang berada disekitar gedung itu segera melompat jauh kebelakang, mencari batas aman sehingga meminimalkan resika untuk tertimpa material gedung.

Namun, apakah benar mereka telah berada dizona aman?

 _~deg!~_

Semua pasang mata Shinobi-shinobi itu melebar tatkala melihat sesuatu yang sangat-sangat besar berwarna emas dengan dua sayap merpati yang terkatup perlahan turun seiring hancurnya gedung itu.

"A-apa i-itu?" Tanya shinobi-shinobi itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena saking kuatnya aura dari raksasa itu.

 _~Sring!~_

Raksasa itu terlihat menarik pedang yang ia bawa secara perlahan dari sarungnya, menciptakan sebuah symphoni indah nan merdu tetapi terdengar sebagai alunan kematian bagi yang mendengarnya bagi yang telah menjadi targetnya.

"Kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang serakah. Dan orang-orang yang serakah tak pantas hidup diatas bumi milik Kami-Sama."

 _~whuusss! BRAAKKHH!~_

Raksasa itu langsung menghantamkan pedangnya ketanah, menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya terpental jauh dan menciptakan retakan yang menganga lebar di tanah.

 _~BRRAAKHH!~_

Raksasa itu kembali mengangkat pedangnya dan menghantamkannya lagi di sisi lain tempat itu dan begitulah seterusnya. Ia terus saja menghantamkan pedangnya dan menebaskan pedangnya keberbagai arah dimana orang-orang serakah itu berada.

 _"AAAARRRGGGHHH!~_

Teriakan pilu menggema disana-sini. Shinobi-shinobi yang tak mau mati dengan bersusah payah mencoba untuk melarikan diri namun, itu semua sia-sia saja karena raksasa itu langaung mengejar mereka dan mengirim mereka menuju tempat dimana seharusnya orang-orang serakah seperti mereka berada.

Tempat yang sangat jauh dari bumi tetapi bisa saja sangat dekat dengan bumi.

Tempat yang dikelilingi oleh api yang berkobar ganas.

Tempat yang didalamnya selalu terdengar alunan musik merdu memilukan. Teriakan kesakitan!

Tempat yang dikenal sebagai penyiksaan tanpa batas, tanpa henti, dan tanpa belas kasih.

Neraka.

 **••••••••**

 **•••••••••**

 **•••••To Be Cintinued•••••**

 **•••••••••**

 **••••••••**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf bila anda merasakan kesan aneh dan maaf karena update terlalu lama.**

 _ **Terima Kasih**_


End file.
